


a supernatural week

by oiksaeri



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bottom Miya Atsumu, Comfort, Comfort No Hurt, Complete, Crack, Cute, Cute Ending, Dark Crack, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Fluff without Plot, Foxes, Gentle Kissing, Gentleness, Happy, Happy Ending, Hugs, Jealous Sakusa Kiyoomi, Kissing, Legends, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Miya Atsumu Needs a Hug, Origin Myths, POV Miya Atsumu, POV Sakusa Kiyoomi, Protective Sakusa Kiyoomi, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Sad Miya Atsumu, Sad and Happy, SakuAtsu Week, Short & Sweet, Soft Sakusa Kiyoomi, Sweet, Sweet/Hot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Top Sakusa Kiyoomi, Urban Legends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:14:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 23,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28426065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oiksaeri/pseuds/oiksaeri
Summary: The famous TV show, ‘Unearthing urban legends’ shows you what it's like when a nine tailed fox, Sakusa Kiyoomi, lives with a mortal, Atsumu Miya, under the same roof for seven days.OrSakusa and Atsumu flirting 24/7 without any shame in public as Komori suffers from watching them.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 27
Kudos: 111





	1. episode one!

**Author's Note:**

> Sakuatsu week 2021, Prompt 5 Tier 3: “Can you sing for me?”
> 
> uHHHH STOP AND LISTEN TO ME- IDK HOW THIS SERIES WILL GO TBH, I JUST WANTED TO DO THIS BECAUSE I WATCHED ‘The tale of the nine tailed fox’ KDRAMA! IT'S GOOD.. BUT THE ENDING... NOOOOO!! enjoy some sakuatsu fluff <3 ALSO! I KNOW NOTHING ABOUT HOW PRODUCTION TEAMS IN BROADCASTING COMPANIES WORK
> 
> note from me in the future who finished it: okay. i loved this fic. but i think it wont make sense at times BUT HOPEFULLY IT DOES MAKES SENSE. i worked hard on this. thank u. oh btw when i wrote the 1st chap i had no plot in mind. but dw now that i finished this, it does indeed have a plot... a confusing plot...

_ Unearthing urban legends. _

The three words represented a broadcasting company's current show that captivated millions of people engrossed in stories related to myths, especially now that they gained a special and peculiar content revolving around the life of a mortal living with a nine tailed fox under the same roof.

Two cameras from different angles panned to the enigmatic raven haired man who strongly refused to display his glowing fox form, while the third camera zoomed in, focusing on a person who held a mic.

_ Start.  _ The apathetically looking production director gave his signal.

“We are in the year  _ 2020 _ , countless supernatural beings have revealed themselves. Urban legends that other people deemed as something non-existent are trying to prove that they can coexist with humans, and today, we are here to show the world what it's like when a nine tailed fox who lived abounding centuries lives together with a mortal.”

_ Cut. _

The director gestured, wanting to move on to interviewing a certain fox.

Sakusa Kiyoomi who wore his placid exterior, let out an exasperated sigh— clearly, he didn't want to be a part of the said show, but it was essential; he was doing this for all the harmless supernatural beings, and of course, for  _ Atsumu's safety  _ and for Sakusa himself as well; at the end of the day, a plentiful amount of people still believed in the danger and chaos that Urban legends brings.

The interviewer, four feet away from him, threw a question,  _ “Have you met different versions of Atsumu Miya in his past lives?” _

_ “No.” _ replies Sakusa gravely.

**━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━**

_ Lies.  _ A word invaded Sakusa's mind as his gaze roved from the camera on the upper right corner of the earthy toned room to the ecstatic Miya Atsumu who kept doing poses in front of a digital camera, earning a sigh from his nine tailed fox lover who is currently in his human form.

Of course, Sakusa wouldn't unveil the truth in front of the camera's lense, waiting for it to be displayed on millions of luminous screens; he had been living on this planet for centuries, and he had met three people that held the same soul as Atsumu, or specifically, Atsumu's past lives versions,  _ and he loved them all. _

Though he would never say that to anyone that isn't his lover, simply for the reason that he didn't want to be asked questions involving other people from the past. This is the present. This is  _ his _ Atsumu Miya, and Atsumu isn't a shadow of anyone from the past generations.

_ “Omi Omi!” _

An exclaim resonated on the chiseled tiled floor as Atsumu, with his arms spread out, ran to the ravenette sitting on the olive green couch, but before he took him in his embrace, he halted with a worried expression, unsure of his own actions,  _ “Wait _ , is it okay…? To hug you, I mean.”

Sakusa spared the camera one last glance before fully diverting his attention to Atsumu, “Whatever…”  _ yes, it's okay. _

And with that, he welcomed him in a warm swaddle of his chest and arms; they shifted their position so they could lay down on the fuzzy couch more comfortably, remaining unperturbed amidst the cameras,  _ “Omi!” _ Atsumu begins as he was on top of Sakusa who wrapped his arms around his smaller figure, “Is it true that this is your first time meeting me?”

Sakusa ran his slender fingers through his golden locks, earning delighted hums from the other, “Of course you idiot.” then he leaned closer, whispering something that the cameras wouldn't be able to capture, “Though, I had met different versions of you.”

Hearing that made Atsumu perk up,  _ “Really?!” _ his gleaming amber eyes kept still on Sakusa who shushed him, bringing his lips closer to his ear, “Who– how are they? Were they this pretty?”

Sakusa rolled his eyes, letting out a titter,  _ “They were prettier.” _

“Huh.” Atsumu's jaw clicked, “You're so mean ya know.”

Atsumu was about to stand up when Sakusa, with his quick reflexes, draped his arms around the blond man, sinking his body deeper into his, before his nose drew in the familiar cherry blossom fragrance as he peppered his neck with gentle kisses that twisted Atsumu's insides as tingles were felt across his body, “ _ So mean.” _ he drawled, not wanting to leave.

With all of his might, Sakusa planted a kiss on top of his head, showing more of his affectionate side. “ _ You're the prettiest of them all.” _

The ravenette was expecting for the blond to respond with utmost euphoria but he was greeted by silence, earning a twitch in his brows as he realized that Atsumu drifted off to a slumber on top of him, “Seriously…”

Perhaps, Sakusa would never admit the chaos in his chest whenever he scrutinized a peaceful Atsumu, slowly embracing him tighter as if he was his treasure.  _ Well, _ he really is.  _ He's a treasure that doesn't last long, _ thus, there's no time for Sakusa to be his usual methodical self who minimizes surface contact as much as possible.

He treasures every moment with Atsumu before it dissolves into memories,  _ again. _

Sakusa's hand drowned in the blond's silky strands, wanting to take all his worries away as he reminisced the times he had spent with Atsumu's previous selves.

The first time he met Atsumu was around a hundred years ago; it was an enthusiastic lady with a grin rivaling the sun that bedazzled, and of course, Sakusa was still meticulous and they barely spent time with physical contact involved.

She shared the same personality as Atsumu. And Sakusa loved her; he loved her so much he swore to find her reincarnation when he wrapped his arms around her dying figure dripping with the deep stark red of blood from a war. It was the most devastating day for Sakusa who suffered years in desolation.

He could also remember his cousin Komori Motoya who helped him in the search of his lover.  _ Kiyoomi, what if her reincarnation is a boy? _ He asked, and the ravenette squinted at him as if the answer was obvious.

Sakusa replied,  _ so what. _

**━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━**

In the next scenes, Sakusa is found in the kitchen cooking a dish that attracted Atsumu as the aromatic mixture of savory delicacies dangled in the balmy breeze that reached Atsumu's nose.

_ “Why is your hand on my ass.” _

It didn't even come out as a question; it was breathy and a hint of annoyance resided in his tone, mentally slapping himself for falling for Atsumu who had a brain belonging to a toddler.

“My hand is not on your ass.”

“Yes it is.”

“I am summoning your tails.” says Atsumu.

_ What the fuck, _ Sakusa thought as he remembered Komori with his sentence rattling his mind,  _ seriously Kiyoomi? This is the man?  _ Sakusa squeezed his eyes shut, _ Y-yes,  _ stammers Sakusa.

**━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━**

Then the next scene that the televisions presented was when the silver cosmic body took its rightful place on the horizon with darkness as its cloak adorned by scintillating starlights; the night ate up the radiance of the day, but Atsumu was still as cheery as ever, draining Sakusa's energy who felt himself glued on the brown mattress as Atsumu's eyes brimming with elation stared at him.

“Something wrong?” Asks Sakusa fondly; his soft voice was like a gentle fire melting Atsumu who revealed his pearly whites as he propped up his head while Sakusa's hand traveled to his pillowy cheeks radiating heat,  _ “Omi, I love you.” _

Sakusa chortled, pulling him down, before blanketing him with his undying warmth, planting a kiss on his forehead, the bridge of his nose down to its tip, and of course, he pressed his lips against Atsumu's parted pinkish ones that served as a sweet invitation to an already explored territory.

“I love you too.” Atsumu's lips curled into a smile against Sakusa's heated skin,  _ “Sleep well.” _

Today was their first day in the house filled with cameras to observe their daily life with the aim of proving everyone that not all Urban legends cause misfortune.

Veraciously, the production team expected more to happen— they were quite disappointed, but a smile was painted on their faces as they felt themselves coated in warmth when they watched the recorded scenes capturing a mundane yet contented and satisfied lovers that didn't mind their qualities contrasting one another.

A day with a supernatural being was something ordinary after all.

**_to be continued on the next episode!_ **

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DONT ATTACK ME I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT IM DOING IDK HOW PRODUCING A TV SHOW WORKS HELP!!


	2. episode two!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just Sakuatsu flirting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wrote this inside the car and my moms workplace and at home allLL today- IM SO SORRY IF IT HAS MISTAKES BYE ALSO HAPPY NEW YEAR HOORAYY IM LOVING THIS FIC SM RN
> 
> STOP AND READ THIS NOTE: I EDITED CHAPTER ONE A LIL-

With a digital camera separating the fox and human, Sakusa, from afar, has his alert yet soft gaze set still on Atsumu who was preparing to be questioned by humans Sakusa abhorred; he had never liked humans that isn't the caretaker of his once desolated heart that contained a little bit of misanthropy. _How could I even like most of them?_

For they were the main reason why Sakusa had to display himself _and_ Atsumu in front of millions— to stay safe is to get known. _Well,_ that _is_ his strategy.

Hopefully it was the right decision.

In every step they take, people's eyes are glued on them; there's _almost_ no chance for doltish humans, whose aim is to capture a nine-tailed fox before selling it to who knows where, to harm Sakusa. 

_Why only him, you ask?_ Because he's the only nine tailed fox that the public knew, not because he showed himself on TV, but because a human he saved using his supernatural abilities turned its back against him, wanting to capture a _gem_ — Sakusa, who cost billions.

And soon, videos of him saving _that_ _human_ went viral.

The news about a nine tailed fox existing in the 21st century spreaded like a deadly plague, and surprisingly, it didn't reach Atsumu; it ignited various emotions within people— some had intentions rooting from mischief, while a few, _thankfully,_ remained impartial.

And of course, Komori Motoya, the half-human, half-fox, who wanted to protect harmless supernatural beings against humans who are trying to hunt them down after Sakusa got known, offered a hand to his cousin, wanting to help him and his lover stay safe by introducing him to a TV show director he trusts, especially when countless people had already tried to strike him with a visible glint of evil and greed swirling in their eyes.

But now that they are exposed to countless people as well, it would be hard for the greedy humans to attack Sakusa from afar.

What's worse is that they couldn't even harm those people, if Sakusa did, a severe punishment in the underworld would await him.

Sakusa's first option was to hide; even if he's a nine-tailed fox, not being able to use his abilities made him powerless so fighting them wasn't one of the choices. _But,_ if he was gonna hide, Atsumu would definitely find him and follow him to the depths of hell if needed, and Sakusa also treasured this lifetime with him.

Second option was to take Atsumu away, _but_ that also meant taking away Atsumu's freedom, it meant taking away Atsumu from his family. And so, both options were thrown into the garbage bin.

Atsumu never knew all of the chaos circulating around the ravenette of course; Sakusa didn't want him to live his days under the clouds dusted with blood-curdling thoughts. As much as possible, in this short lifetime of his, Sakusa wanted and _needed_ to see Atsumu in his usual euphoric state.

And that's how Sakusa and Atsumu ended up living in an unknown house installed with cameras; the aim is to prove the people that not all supernatural beings bring turmoil and that they should leave the famous fox alone, _and_ at the same time, the TV show directed by the trusted Akaashi Keiji gains money too. 

_“Excuse me.”_ A lady who seemed to be in her 30s approached Sakusa with a cup filled with drink in hand, _“Here_ , it's for you, I also gave it to everyone.” she smiled delightly, handing the cup to Sakusa who accepted it with a plain expression, then taking her exit.

Sakusa blinked at the dark drink.

_Well, she might be the most suspicious bitch I've ever seen._

Sakusa sighed out of abhor.

_First,_ ever since the first day of shooting, no one had dared to speak a word to him, probably out of fear; he also memorized their faces and none of them was that lady.

_Second,_ the woman didn't need to state the fact that she gave it to everyone; for a staff to hand out food to other people involved in the show, it's a given. 

_Third,_ the aroma of the drink smells disgusting. _Ew._ Sakusa wanted to vomit.

In conclusion, the drink is spiked.

The nine tailed fox felt his blood scorchingly boil, internally restraining himself with manacles that tried to wash out his desires to strangle the lady and ask her who ordered her to do it. Well, even if it isn't illegal, Sakusa would probably still not have the heart to harm her— _Shit._ Did she also give it to Atsumu?!

Sakusa instantly averted his gaze from the cup to the blond who wore a dazzling smile in front of a camera and an interviewer; it accelerated Sakusa's heartbeat, feeling himself in a state of serenity at the sight of an enthusiastic Atsumu without any cup in hand.

**━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━**

“I didn't get to hear your interview earlier, what are the questions?”

Asked Sakusa tenderly as he slumped back on the couch with his arms draped around Atsumu's waist as the blond's back faced his chest with their legs entangled— Atsumu shot up as soon as he heard his lover, “You didn't pay attention to me?!” he pouted, making Sakusa dramatically roll his eyes.

The fox pinched Atsumu's cheeks, wanting to form a smile on his princely face, “Well, what did you say in front of the camera?”

Atsumu giggled, completely allowing the fact that Sakusa didn't focus on him slip off his mind, “I told them that they should _please_ not think that you are harmful, like _no,_ you are a _baby._ ”

Sakusa kissed his forehead, _“And?”_

“And?”

“Oh hell nah, I bet you said more.”

Atsumu plastered himself a cheeky grin similar to that of Cheshire cat as he wrapped his arms around Sakusa's neck, looking up to him with glistening golden eyes, “And uhm, I said if they think you're a bad person then they are fucking stupid…” Atsumu smiled, “and that… they are describing themselves.”

Sakusa face palmed, “Oh god.”

Atsumu shyly laughed, “Well, we are also tasked to be honest, _right?”_

_“Of course, love.”_

There was a slight twitch in Sakusa's lips as he let out an endearment he rarely says, enrapturing Atsumu who felt himself weak for the man as he buried his face deep in the crook of his neck, hiding his flushed face. 

Sakusa simply sat silent and adored him.

After all, the world won't stop still on its axis no matter the countless pleading Sakusa hurls in front of the heads of the heavens, thus, he swore to shower Atsumu with affection during their small amount of time.

Sakusa sighed blithely, applying a scant force in his slender fingers that combed Atsumu's hair, gently massaging his scalp that earned the ravenette some faint little noises out of pleasure from the blond that lifted the corners of his lips. 

_Cute._

**━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━**

“Oh, oh! _Oh!_ Forget what I said earlier, mark my words. _Omi is a meanie!”_ Atsumu exclaimed in front of an installed camera in their temporary house, huffing as he crossed his arms, “I was too spoiled earlier, he made me forget about him pouring his attention to some lady giving him a drink. _Mean.”_

Sakusa who just walked out of the bathroom has his features contort into a confused expression, “What did I do–”

“ _And!_ He's acting like he doesn't know anything about it! What an asshole he is!”

Sakusa inched closer to him and the camera, narrowing his eyes at him, “Atsumu, _what_.”

Atsumu scoffed, “And now he's calling me _Atsumu_ , but earlier he called me _love_.”

Sakusa giggled, melting Atsumu's heart all over again, “What is this about?”

Atsumu felt his blood traveling up to the surface of his skin, spreading the scarlet colour when he heard Sakusa laugh, “Y'know this is illegal, looking good with a voice this good, it's illegal, don't you get punished in the underworld?”

Sakusa playfully shook his head before exiting the camera's field of vision while Atsumu kept his loving gaze on him, “And it's illegal to show it to anyone that ain't me! I don't know the woman who gave you a drink but I already hate her guts!”

Sakusa's movements halted, before facing him with his smile slowly fading at the mention of a certain lady whose face was engraved on his mind, wanting to avoid her in case their paths crossed again. He nodded at Atsumu. _Yeah, I hate her too._

“Whatever, let's eat dinner.”

“If you ain't the dinner then I don't want it!”

“Then starve.”

_Meanie!_ A word in a bubbly font appeared on the screen.

**━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━**

Atsumu and Sakusa stared at the plain white ceiling, missing their old ceiling where scattered stickers of glowing stars were pasted on it. (Suggested by Atsumu of course, and _oh,_ how could Sakusa say no to him when he has big gleaming golden eyes.) Then, the comfortable silence engulfing the room was suddenly replaced by Atsumu's chortle.

Sakusa's brow rose out of confusion and curiosity, “You're scary.” he comments as his adoring gaze landed on a blond who basked in the melancholic moonlight seeping through the silky curtains. _Beautiful._ He thought.

“Eh, I was just thinking! We are still recorded right?! I'm sure they won't show the whole video, right?”

_“Obviously.”_

Atsumu giggled as he shook his head, meeting Sakusa's blazing black orbs adorned by thick and long lashes framed by perfectly shaped brows that mapped out his pointed nose above pinkish lips, “Ahh, you're so pretty!”

Sakusa smiles.

“Omi, this is bad for my heart, but what I mean is, isn't this show so damn boring?”

“Shush.”

“No!” Atsumu dissolved into laughter, “Like, what we do is boring and we do this everyday _and_ we get paid for this _pfft_.”

Sakusa moved his fringe away from his charming face, putting it behind his ear, “What do you want us to do?”

“I want to see you in your godly nine-tailed fox form with a sword with fire effects and fight someone _with_ fox ears.”

Three crying emojis appeared on the screen.

Sakusa titters before planting a kiss on Atsumu's lips, “Well that defeats our purpose in this show, doesn't it?”

“Then transform into your animal fox form!”

“That's _so_ lame.”

Atsumu pouted as he crossed his arms, turning over, making Sakusa face his back that made him sigh for the hundredth time as he wrapped his arm around Atsumu, pulling him closer before brushing his lips against his flushed ear that made the blond tremble under the minimal touches, “Maybe tomorrow.”

Atsumu perked up, “Really?”

Sakusa nuzzled the back of his ear as his breath ghosted near his neck, washing the precious mortal with warm surges of waves, _“Yes. Really.”_ he bit his neck lightly with his body positioned correctly for the camera not to see what he just did, making Atsumu cover his blushing face with his hands that Sakusa took to kiss it again and again, “Pretty setter hands.”

Atsumu groaned, _“Omi…”_ he drawled, “Unless you want to make this show 18+ then I suggest you stop.”

And Sakusa did stop with a smirk not leaving his face, much to Atsumu's dismay.

But, Sakusa never stopped embracing him from the back, letting his breath tickle him that almost made it impossible for Atsumu who just wanted a peaceful sleep; no complaints were heard though, and with Sakusa's eyes opened 24/7, all he did was stay alert of his surroundings that might cause harm to Atsumu.

Nine tailed foxes weren't really required to sleep unlike fragile humans.

Sakusa wished he could flip Atsumu right now just to scrutinize his striking, sharp features that mapped out his chiseled jawlines, but he also wanted him to have a peaceful slumber, taking his feelings into consideration.

Time had passed, and only the melody of cicadas were heard as it accompanied the tranquility of the night. It painted a smile on Sakusa's delighted face knowing Atsumu fell asleep in ecstasy, feeling the urge to press his lips against the nape of his neck.

Sakusa sighed _, our time may be limited, but my love for you is infinite._

**_to be continued on the next episode!_**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wOAH,, IT HAS A PLOT???? it's so so fluffy id die


	3. episode three!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sakusa fucks up I think.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am enjoying this story sm PLS-

The familiar bright luminance was casted upon the enigmatic ravenette who shone a unique glow amidst the humans who had beads of perspiration that had a hint of terror sticking onto their faces as the camera zoomed into Sakusa's deadpan exterior.

The interviewer cleared his throat, staying quite a distance from the ravenette as he held his phone with hands that trembled.

_ “So…” _ He begins. Sakusa's brow rose, “A lot of fans wanted to ask you…  _ do you eat human livers?” _

Sakusa frowned.

The interviewer gulped.

The ebony haired man sat stiff, releasing a sigh filled with loathe, not wanting his placid expression to morph into revulsion.

_ “No.  _ I don't.” He says to the camera monotonously as if he was a forced lazy middle schooler reading the contents of a history textbook.

And Atsumu was losing it behind the camera.

It was clearly shown in the way the blond's golden eyes narrowed at Sakusa who gave him a  _ what _ look. Atsumu thought of his lover as someone unfathomable as he tugged his own blond locks sharply out of irritation. (The staff internally felt like this too, though they were too scared to actually perform the action that screamed _ I'm disappointed! _ ).

The interviewer needed more details and it was hard to get them all out of Sakusa's figure draped with countless hard bricks that only breaks down in front of a certain blond.

Meanwhile, Atsumu, who had a personality similar to the sooty sewers (according to his twin who was at home), had the shameless ability to let everyone know about his achievements, and this time, he wanted to brag about his lover— Sakusa wasn't just any common nine tailed fox.

He  _ was  _ the master of bountiful vivid green mountains he referred to as his territories centuries ago; he can still control the direction and speed of the wind, the blazing scorching fire that could set anyone into crisps, the flow and strength of the bodies of water, and even the weather. 

Atsumu gritted his teeth.  _ Omi should've told them that! They did not just ask something disgusting to someone similar to a god— _

“Omi baby say something! They're shameless!”

Sakusa face palmed, “You're no different.”

**━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━**

The odd pair got back to their unfamiliar house filled with browns and greens; it was designed by staffs who probably thought it would ignite ecstatic emotions within the nine tailed fox just because the earthy toned colours resembled his old home he abandoned just to be with an alluring human who completely captured his heart. 

Sakusa was found by Atsumu who had a camera in hand, (he requested to have one and the staff was delighted to the highest degree, immediately giving him what he wanted), letting his concentration take over him as the tip of his tongue poked out while zooming in on Sakusa, obtaining a close up view of his glamorous lover who was busy cooking for them.

Atsumu started to speak to the camera, “Y'know, back then, Omi and I tried something stupid. I brought eggs from the local store and I told him to cook it with his amazing fire powers.  _ But, _ ” Atsumu dramatically sighed, “dumbass burnt it. I was  _ so _ damn sad, but he comforted me. He's so sweet, he loves me so much, he kisses me everyday—”

“For the love of god,  _ shut up. _ ” Sakusa snapped as he—  _ Oh my.  _ Was that fox ears Atsumu was seeing?!

The camera in the blond's shaky hand panned to the wooden floor as his mouth hung open in shock, “Omi omi… You– you have fox ears right now!”

“Thanks for letting me know such important and obvious information.” 

Sakusa felt pink roses sprouting on his cheeks as his dark fox ears seemed to have a life of its own; it bent downwards as if they felt mopey when Atsumu was a blind man a minute ago, paying them no attention.

“Omi!” Exclaimed Atsumu who dropped the small camera on the couch as he took a leap forward to his fox, “Omi! Can I touch them?! It's so cute,  _ you're _ so cute I'm so happy I could die!” 

Atsumu's hands instantly reached for the perked up fox ears, but before it made contact with the fuzzy fur, the blond threw a question, “Omi, why are you letting the world see it though? Not that I don't want it! I just know that you're not used to it—”

“Because you wanted it.” Sakusa crossed his arms right after finishing the savory delicacy that filled the home with warmth.

“I wanted it?” 

The fox ears went mopey again as Atsumu felt his heart melt at the sight, especially when Sakusa's tender and hopeful big gleaming black eyes roved to him, “... _ You didn't?” _

_ “I–” _ Panic took over a blushing Atsumu, “I did! I do! I want it! Let me touch it please…! Also,  _ I remember! _ I did say I want to see you like this!  _ And that I want to see you show off your fighting skills. _ ” He murmured the last line as he sheepishly looked away.

Sakusa heard it of course, let's just pretend he didn't though,  _ “Touch it. _ It's for you anyway.”

Atsumu was internally screaming ‘ _ Omiiii’ _ as he felt his heart squeeze in heavenly bliss when Sakusa lowered his head, allowing Atsumu to see his shy fox ears that flinched when he first touched them.  _ They're so soft oh my god. _

Atsumu gently stroked the furry black fox ears that sat perfectly with Sakusa's silky raven curls; with his thumb, he drew circular motions slowly, and unexpectedly, tiny noises caused by an unexpected pleasure were drawn out from Sakusa who, with eyes shut close, melted under Atsumu's gratifying touch.

Atsumu's Adam's apple bobbed as his face was dusted by scarlet; heart in chaos, wanting to jump out of his chest.  _ This is bad for my heart. _ Atsumu thought, slowly letting go of Sakusa's fox ears that made the ravenette visibly roll his eyes at him

“...Bad _ pet _ .” Commented Atsumu whose face rivaled the deepest red coloured apples.

On the bottom part of the screen,  _ ‘So sweet!’ _ in a cursive pink coloured font adorned by floating hearts appeared.

And Sakusa face palmed,  _ again. _

**━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━**

The next scene showed was when the late afternoon sky was like a vast canvas painted with swirling hues of orange, pink and blues layered with patches of clouds; Atsumu was found sitting on the carpet switching various TV channels on before settling with just scrolling down on Twitter as he waited for Sakusa showering for the 2nd or 3rd…? Time…?— Atsumu forgot.  _ He bathes a lot _ , he thought.

Then, he felt himself engrossed in the world of social media where countless imbecilic tweets were like a sea of stars, scrolling with a blank expression plastered on his face.

Atsumu's mood was like a switch that gets easily flipped by anything; he was enthusiastic just a few minutes ago until the unwelcomed boredom kicked its way in, feeling a little bit of melancholy, draining his energy as his thumb scrolled down in a rate of knots.

And his swift movements halted immediately when a tweet about a certain nine tailed fox caught his attention; it showed a picture of a glowing ravenette in the middle of the street just about right after saving a person who almost got hit by a truck.  _ Omi. _ An instant thought.

Atsumu's brows were knitted tightly together as his jaw clicked.

This wasn't his first time seeing tweets about wanting and joking about capturing Sakusa who equalled billions of money. In fact, he had already seen most of it before they even stepped inside this house prepared by staff from the TV show they are currently in.

_ Yes. _ He knew all of the chaotic commotion revolving around his lover, Sakusa, who doltishly thought that he didn't have any idea about what was happening. _ Well,  _ Atsumu pretended not to know after all,  _ but _ only because he wanted Sakusa to be the one informing him about it.

But it never happened.

Atsumu's mood was like a switch that gets easily flipped by anything; thus, being in a new house not yet explored as it was filled with vibrancy and polished furnitures,  _ and _ a fuzzy, comfortable couch and mattress made Atsumu similar to a bottle overflowed with excitement and ecstasy.  _ Too much _ ecstasy that led him to allow crucial information about the ongoing problem slip off his mind.

So then, Atsumu's euphoric state dissolved into confusion sprinkled with bits of wrath and blooming annoyance he had for Sakusa.  _ Why hadn't Omi told me about it yet? _

Before Atsumu got completely suffocated under the ocean occupied by atrabilious waves, the sound of a door clicking hampered his pondering, focus diverting to the methodical ravenette exiting the unblemished bathroom.

Atsumu furrowed his brows deeply at him, hoping to see some reaction or to receive an acceptable explanation regarding the problem known worldwide,  _ but no, _ instead, Sakusa's sharp features curled into something that radiated genuine bewilderment that did nothing but tighten Atsumu's heart.  _ So he really did think that I knew nothing. _

Atsumu swallowed candor in his throat, before releasing words coated in honey as he plastered himself a dazzling smile; Atsumu beamed, “We are allowed to go out and film, right? I want to buy something at the supermarket, Omi!”

Sakusa sighed as he walked closer to Atsumu, shaking his head before slumping down on the couch that dipped lightly in response; his lazy gaze was barely kept still on Atsumu who continued his cheery acting, “Why? The people here can just get it for us.”  _ Pause. _ “Besides… going outside also meant making it harder for the staff, you know…”

Atsumu crossed his arms as his mask of triumph was slowly getting worn out, staring hardly at the floor,  _ “Is that really the reason?” _

Sakusa froze. Silence dangled in the air.

The ravenette's mendacity remained unwavering under Atsumu's menacing tone _.  _ “ _ Yeah.”  _ said Sakusa as he looked away.

Seeing the sight of a nine tailed fox not succumbing to Atsumu's plans made the blond's blood scorchingly boil as annoyance seeped through the cracks of his so called mirthful exterior, sewing the ends of his brows,  _ “I can't believe you.” _

Atsumu hissed; pain stained his shaky voice.

That stern statement was all it took for Sakusa to shot up from his once comfortable sit; his gaping black orbs were dark pools of fear and worry as he parted his lips— but it seemed like the words were plucked out of his system, giving off nothing but shakes of his head and a trembling hand that reached for Atsumu who seemed untouchable.

Atsumu stood up; his back facing Sakusa who stared in horror, “You don't want to go out because you're afraid that I might be caught up with this mess, that  _ I'll be afraid _ , that I'll be  _ too _ worried, that I'll be in danger, get hurt, and I won't be happy…” Atsumu took a deep breath before continuing, doing his best to look at Sakusa,  _ “Right?” _

Sakusa felt his lips in stitches while Atsumu felt betrayed, no excuses—  _ no _ word came out of his thickened throat, gulping as his gaze begged for forgiveness, but such a message didn't pass through Atsumu's wall of rage.

The blond snapped at the lack of response, “You want to do what?!  _ Save me?!” _ he snickered as he rolled his eyes,  _ “Save our relationship first.” _

And before Sakusa even processed what just happened, a perturbing slam on the room's door startled him. With that, Atsumu vanished like dust.

**━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━**

The beguiling show then continued when the despondent moon was slowly engulfing the radiance of the sun that didn't make Sakusa feel any better; the diminished luminosity only rekindled the burning and growing melancholy and pent-up frustrations he had for himself.

Oh how he wished Atsumu was just being petulant as usual— but  _ no, _ he made sense, he was  _ definitely _ right about everything and the fact that Atsumu looked at him with glistening eyes that was telling him: _ how could you? Do you not trust me? Or just because I'm a human, I'm weak? Am I that weak for you not to rely on me when we both swore that we won't keep secrets from one another?  _ Only made Sakusa drown in somber as he questioned all his actions.

Atsumu was nowhere near to the definition of perfidious, but Sakusa perhaps was.

The meticulous ravenette was so used to taking all the burdens, placing it on his back just so he could smile at his lover living comfortable away from worries that might drag him down.

But that was so wrong, so  _ damn _ wrong, that if there's someone that should be deemed as an imbecile between them, it should be Sakusa.

_ Love _ isn't enough when it comes to relationships; if you want to make it healthily last long then both partners should make sure that their bond is an amalgamation of compromise,  _ trust, _ and communication.

This is one of the times when Atsumu knew something more than the nine tailed fox who lived for centuries, and with that said, Sakusa wants and  _ needs _ to try harder for them. 

He will do it for his human who never chose the non existent option of giving up.

So then, a forlorn Sakusa opened his empty twitter account created by Atsumu that had loads of followers, wanting to tweet and ask for help; an action he had never thought he would do, but desperation crept into every movement of his.  _ This is crucial, _ he reasoned in his head.

At first, his features curled up in confusion as this was his first time exploring the said app, but after a few minutes, he tapped the symbol that allowed him to post the tweet— with hesitation, of course.

**‘We fought. help Me.’**

His tweet said.

An instant twitch in his eyebrows was made when the phone started buzzing with notifications as a flood of replies lies under his plain tweet.  _ Is this what Atsumu was talking about… a… banger?  _ Sakusa pondered.

And  _ oh, _ what did he even expect? The replies were nonsense.

**_‘oh no oMIiIIi you can do this lmao’_ **

**_‘my god finally! episode 3 gonna be exciting-’_ **

**_‘feed him’_ **

**_‘do what he wants! transform into your form where u have fox ears then seduce him’_ **

Sakusa released an exasperated sigh, tired of everyone and his daft brain that couldn't come up with ideas that could make Atsumu forgive him.  _ Is a single sorry enough? _

Then, he continued to scroll down on the waves of silly replies until certain tweets grabbed his attention completely.

**_‘u both r like so diff, a fight is understandable- tbh if i were u id leave him. hes too noisy & clingy lmaoo.’_ **

**_‘he's that vball setter from msby right? he's soo full of himself, how could u even deal with that pls-’_ **

_ Huh. _

Sakusa continued scrolling with a misanthropic look on his face as annoyance hissed through his body when he saw bountiful tweets about how much of a bad guy  _ his  _ Atsumu is. With his inseparable brows and tight grip on the phone, he slammed the device on the fuzzy couch before picking it up, wanting to defend his lover.

Without even realizing, he typed and typed, releasing words he never told the blond through tweets that limited his words, thus, he posted a lot of them; he revealed his thoughts and his feelings— it was such a hard thing to do whenever he's in front of Atsumu, for his dazzling presence silence Sakusa every single time.

His words flowed like an unfettered river whose streaming only halted when an enormous boulder blocked its flow that represented Sakusa gaining an idea to solve the whole  _ Atsumu-is-mad-at-me _ situation.

Sakusa gaped at his bright device, already planning how to tatter the newly built wall of wrath surrounding Atsumu— but of course, he was interrupted by the sudden sound of a creaking door as it was opened slowly with hesitations.  _ It's the door of the room— _

Sakusa felt his heart anxiously skip a beat, his eyes didn't dare to set themselves on Atsumu—  _ wait shit I'm not ready yet— _

_ “I really…  _ **_really_ ** _ can't believe you.” _

Atsumu, whose puffy eyes stared daggers at Sakusa who finally looked at him with fear, had a gravelly shaky voice as he clenched a small box draped with a soft black cloth—  _ Wait. _ Sakusa shot up as his mouth hung open as he knew what Atsumu was holding.

_ That. _ That was a gift from  _ Atsumu, _ not this Atsumu right now who's mad at him, but the Atsumu from hundreds of years ago who crafted a necklace for Sakusa and used the small box to place it inside, giving it to him before the day of the tragedy where she lost her life amidst a blood-curdling battle.

_ That _ . That was the gift that Sakusa swore to throw away right after Atsumu woke up from their talk about his past lives. (It was back in the first episode, but it wasn't included in the released final scenes as Sakusa didn't want to reveal it to the media.) He promised to throw it away as the ravenette knew that Atsumu didn't want to be associated with anyone from the past.

But damn, he forgot didn't he?

And again, the lack of response only fueled the burning rage within Atsumu, making him throw the box at Sakusa (lightly, of course, and it didn't even reach the ravenette; even though he was furious, he would never want to hurt his fox, and he would never try even if the simple material wouldn't even harm or pain Sakusa).

“Seriously,  _ Kiyoomi—” _

_ Kiyoomi?  _ Sakusa was visibly sad,  _ not Omi? _

And Atsumu could clearly see that when the dejected ebony haired man's shoulders slumped down as his eyes were downcasted, making Atsumu's heart soften and melt at the sight, but _still,_ _I'm mad, I won't forgive him easily, nope._

With that, Atsumu hissed.

“I can't believe that you still keep your  _ ex-girlfriend's gift _ after so many damn years.”

That was the blond's last statement before he prepared dinner for  _ himself only _ , and Sakusa was left alone in the living room with widened eyes that glistened.

It was at that moment, Sakusa knew, he fucked up.

**_to be continued on the next episode!_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my attempt at trying to be funny.
> 
> okay but this is 0 percent angst guys...... i think


	4. episode four!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wow. They are okay again?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi interact w me on twt and ig (@oiksaeri) • at first i was like ahhh my sakusa is so ooc- but then ill be like okay lets pretend im kiyoomi and i waited hundreds of years just to be reunited with the loml, should i insult him and act like idc abt his feelings, nO. anyw how does sakusa finds out that the human is his lover? let's find out on the next chapters 😽

Today was nothing but another day in the same old minimalistic home; it was just another day for Atsumu who is currently having a camera in front of him as he wore his familiar inseparable brows, radiating a dark harsh aura that pushed people away.

The fiddly interviewer begins, “So, how do you feel about—”

“Yesterday I searched screaming foxes on youtube and it was hilarious and stupid. My least favorite animal is a fox.” Says Atsumu.

The interviewer blinked, “That wasn't the question—”

“I feel good I think.” Replies a blank faced Atsumu with lethargy.

And Sakusa, three meters away, was internally screaming.

**━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━**

The next scene that flashed on the audiences' screens is where an enigmatic ravenette whose unveiled tranquil mask revealed trickles of sweat sliding down on his pale forehead where two moles sat, making him alluring as ever even though uneasiness dripped off his whole figure as he stared at  _ all _ the enticing delicacies he prepared for Atsumu.

He gulped. It was,  _ well _ , too many.  _ Did I go overboard? _

Last night, in the living room's couch,  _ alone, _ Sakusa had found something on the internet that said  _ the way to a man's heart is through his stomach _ and so, as a clueless lover who couldn't even say sorry properly without thinking that an apology isn't enough, he came up with this.

And now, after that he had done it, he thought it was stupid. _ Crap, _ he thinks.

Then shaking his head as if to cleave himself from the restless energy clung to him before knocking at the door of their room occupied by Atsumu alone.

His lips parted, then closing, then parting again. “ _ Atsumu? _ Are you hungry yet?”

Sakusa waited for an answer.

And he received nothing.

Sakusa's mouth accidentally formed a pout at the lack of response as he felt his heart tighten at the blooming perturbing silence still in the air that probably won't dissipate soon. He sighed.  _ “I'll be here. I'll wait for you.” _

Perhaps this was his attempt to show Atsumu how much he meant to him, wanting to shower him with praises since such actions were rare for Sakusa to do, (though, he does that much more often now compared to his demure and taciturn self hundreds of years ago).

It was almost thirty minutes without any word from an angry blond, the exposed foods were getting colder just like Sakusa's heart that lacked warmth; a feeling he had always received and felt every time Atsumu does or says something childish, petulance lingering in his tone.

Sakusa stared at thin air, distracted by his thoughts that didn't do any good until a drizzle emitted sounds resonating in his ear; his eyes goggled, setting it on the window stained with clear beads of raindrops that made Sakusa frown.  _ What a bad day. _

It wasn't that he loathed the rainfalls or anything, but he knew it would only worsen Atsumu's mood who was never a fan of the sooty heavens releasing its tears.

And Sakusa knew exactly what to do.

**━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━**

Atsumu rolled over on their enormous mattress for the sixteenth time; boredom and emptiness engulfing him as he embraced the white pillow, wishing it was the meticulous ravenette instead but of course, his pride was on the way, not allowing him to twist the doorknob and let Sakusa in.

Atsumu heard his lover calling him to eat for lunch, and he stiffened as if that was his first time hearing Sakusa's monotonous yet soothing voice again, but he didn't know what to reply as he felt blurry entangled words trapped in his throat.

And what's worse was that the dusty clouds started crying lightly that annoyed the heck out of Atsumu, sewing the ends of his brows as he buried his face deep in the thick and soft pillow. Though such irritation didn't last long as the darkened clouds suddenly gave way to the sun that casted its warm glow on the land; the heavens halted its tears as its hue shifted into vast light blues, making Atsumu's heart skip a beat.

_ Omi. _ He almost blurted out as his golden eyes gleamed at the sight of a dazzling arc of faint colours adorning the sky.  _ A rainbow. _

It was obvious that Sakusa altered the weather for his one and only human.

Atsumu bit his lip, preventing it from spreading further at the thought of Sakusa thinking of him, then gaping at the realization of the fact that his fox was probably still waiting for him to step outside of his room.

_ But still, _ the demon in Atsumu's head reasoned,  _ he could've said sorry, it's easy to apologize! _

That's right.  _ That's right—  _ All Atsumu wanted was an apology and he never received one; he glowered at the thought as he checked the time on his phone where countless notifications from twitter flooded his screen that covered Sakusa's magnificent exterior as his lover was his wallpaper. 

_ What the hell? _ Atsumu recoiled at the multiple tweets tagging him in other tweets that belonged to—  _ Omi? _

Atsumu instantly straightened his back before taking in a deep breath, preparing himself for something he didn't have the knowledge of, clicking the first notification which was an unknown account retweeting Sakusa's tweet— no,  _ thread— _ then tagging Atsumu's account as if it was something he needed to see.

_ Well _ , it really was something he needed to see.

**_‘_ ** _ I asked for help and I received insults directed to Atsumu. This is a thread I think. _ **_’_ **

The tweet from Sakusa said, making Atsumu release a chortle at his fox attempting to use his social media he had never looked at until now.  _ It really is a thread. _ Atsumu thought as his gaze and heart softened at the tweets under that main tweet, reading it thoroughly.

**_‘_ ** _ First of all. Damn you. What do you know? All you see are clipped moments of us displayed on your small screen. _ **_’_ **

**_‘_ ** _ You will never see what I see, you will never be in my position, and you will never know what it feels like to bask in luck every time my eyes land on a smiling Atsumu. _ **_’_ **

**_‘_ ** _ Every time he releases a childish remark. Every time he jokes an unfunny joke. Every time he laughs and fills my heart with warmth. _ **_’_ **

**_‘_ ** _ And every time he fills the sinking pits within me. You will never know what it feels like to cry and say ‘thank you for being here’ after kissing his forehead before he wakes up. _ **_’_ **

**_‘_ ** _ You will never know the sense of joy he gave me that made me complete. _ **_’_ **

**_‘_ ** _ Atsumu is my missing piece, but Atsumu isn't mine. Atsumu isn't in my possession, but Atsumu belongs with me. _ **_’_ **

**_‘_ ** _ You've only seen 1% from our life— his life, his life that means so much to me. It's unfathomable. I would do everything to protect his life even if it means losing mine. _ **_’_ **

**_‘_ ** _ How could you ask me questions like ‘how do you deal with him’? Let me ask you this back, deal with what? _ **_’_ **

**_‘_ ** _ With him being clingy? Yes he is clingy. God, I wish he'd never stop. I wish he'd never stop embracing me, kissing me and bathing me in affection. _ **_’_ **

**_‘_ ** _ With him being noisy? Again, I wish he'd never stop. His voice is like a melody that puts you in serenity, his talkative self makes me happy. I could stay in bed and talk to him 24/7. _ **_’_ **

**_‘_ ** _ So, deal with what? Put up with what? He's worth dying for, and I love everything about him, and I wish he'd always stay, never leaving. _ **_’_ **

**_‘_ ** _ But that. That. That is a wish that would never be fulfilled. _ **_’_ **

**_‘_ ** _ For I got a long life ahead of me and his life will always be limited to years less than a hundred. _ **_’_ **

**_‘_ ** _ For there is no such thing as forever. _ **_’_ **

**_‘_ ** _ Thus, in this lifetime I promised that I would make him happier, that I will make him live comfortably in his normal human life away from worries. _ **_’_ **

**_‘_ ** _ And that's where I was wrong. I never said I wanted us to be happier. I'm doing everything for Atsumu. Everything. _ **_’_ **

**_‘_ ** _ But that was so wrong. I should be doing it for us. We are in a relationship after all. We are together. _ **_’_ **

**_‘_ ** _ Funny how you deem Atsumu as an idiot, but me, who lived for countless centuries, had never really learned how relationships worked, but he knows. _ **_’_ **

**_‘_ ** _ I've lived for more than 600 years and I've loved for more than 600 years, it was never easy. Living is hard. Loving is hard. But loving Atsumu was never complicated. Loving him was simple. _ **_’_ **

**_‘_ ** _ So I'm trying for Atsumu who always did his best for us, who always did his best for me, and who always tried to understand me. _ **_’_ **

**_‘_ ** _ I'm trying for Atsumu who taught me that being in a relationship isn't just about loving; it's about loving, caring, trusting, compromising and communicating. _ **_’_ **

**_‘_ ** _ Love isn't perfect. Even though I wanted it to be because I don't want him to experience any pain. But then again, our hearts are intertwined. We are one. My pain is his pain. His pain is my pain. _ **_’_ **

**_‘_ ** _ Our love isn't perfect. It's painful. It's fun. It's sad. It's ecstatic— so many emotions in one bond of two people facing problems together. _ **_’_ **

**_‘_ ** _ There will always be ups and downs with him, there will always be arguments, and there are so many reasons to quit and leave, but until the end, I'll choose to stay. It's what I desire. It's what I need. _ **_’_ **

**_‘_ ** _ For Atsumu is worth it and will always be worth it. With him, I'll conquer obstacles. With him, I'll live and love, and with him, there will always be rainbows after every rainfall. _ **_’_ **

End of thread.

Atsumu felt hot tears streaming down his flushed cheeks as his eyes goggled at the screen, realizing that Sakusa was typing something last night before he screamed at him for not discarding the small box from his past lover, heart throbbing loudly as if a bass was accompanying his every beat; his hands trembled, feeling the heavenly bliss crawl across body as he felt the urge to see Sakusa. 

_ Omi. Omi. Omi. _ He chanted the nickname in his head before he took a leap forward, wanting to take  _ Omi _ in his arms again, forgetting their argument completely. 

What's pride again?  _ Nah _ , Atsumu doesn't know it.

The sound of a door rapidly opening startled Sakusa whose black orbs goggled at Atsumu who sniffed as his red puffy eyes and tear stained cheeks sent the ravenette into a state of panic.  _ Shit did I make him cry— “Atsumu—” _

Before another word slip off his mouth, Sakusa felt himself melting against Atsumu's heated up skin that sunk deeper into his as droplets of warm tears drenched his garment; Sakusa didn't mind, eventually embracing Atsumu back as he buried his face in the crook of his neck, inhaling his cherry blossom fragrance that sent tingles across his body.

Sakusa missed this;  _ him, _ his warmth, his voice that served as a hot chocolate on a wintry day, his scent—

Atsumu pulled back, glistening eyes that were hues of golden met Sakusa's ebony ones filled with admiration and worry, caressed his cheek gently. Then he begins,  _ “All…” _ Sakusa tilted his head in confusion as he wiped his tears away,  _ “All I wanted was an apology.” _

Sakusa was silenced.

Atsumu sighed, pinching his cheek as if to widen the non-existent smile on his face, “ _ Omi. Listen. _ You don't need to do anything grand.  _ You said loving me was simple, _ then asking for sorry is too, that's all I want. That's all I need. I'm satisfied with that.”

Sakusa lowered his head, hesitations swirling inside him before Atsumu lifted his chin, flashing the most dazzling smile at him,  _ “You are worth it. _ Anything you do is appreciated, and I'm sorry,  _ I'm so sorry, _ you said that I knew how relationships worked but no Omi, I'm sorry, I'm dumb as fuck you see.”

The corner of Sakusa's lips lifted by a millimeter as he felt the once heavy and melancholic atmosphere morphing into a lighter one with Atsumu's presence.

“I'm sorry.” Exhaled the ravenette, “I'm _sorry Atsumu that you had to see all of that on twitter,_ it's embarrassing— it's just that I always feel undeserving. Being with you makes me the happiest, do I deserve that? Is it fine for a sinner like me to feel like I'm in heaven? And every day, _every_ single day I want you to feel the happiest—”

“Shut up! Omi shut up.  _ I'm _ sorry, I'm sorry that you feel the need to protect me, I'm sorry that I'm childish and I let this stupid fight between us go for so long when I could've just told you that I'm mad and all I need is a single sorry.”

Sakusa shook his head, planting a kiss on Atsumu's forehead, “ _ I'm sorry. I'm sorry. _ You're right, it's easy to say it. It's simple, and I'm– I'm  _ stupid _ for not saying it sooner. I'm sorry for making you mad…”

“Omi! It's not like I can be mad at you for too long, it's not like we have  _ all _ the time,  _ it's not like forever exists, _ it's not like you're the one who'll leave me,  _ it's me _ who'll leave! And I'm sorry, Omi, because in every argument we had _ , I _ started it but  _ you– _ you never complained… And I want you to complain!  _ Tell me, _ Omi tell me when things get hard for you, when what you're dealing with is difficult,  _ tell me everything despite the danger that comes after it.” _

Sakusa felt his heart accelerate at every word that left Atsumu's mouth as his eyes gleamed; with all of his might, he restrained the pour of tears behind the closed window of his soul as he listened to Atsumu who continued.

_ “Omi? _ Baby? Please don't cry.” Atsumu cupped his face,  _ “I know. _ I know that you're only hiding things from me to keep me safe and for me to keep living an ordinary human life, but I'd rather be in danger with you than be happy without even knowing that you're already in danger. Omi, I don't have the abilities to protect you,  _ but I will protect you, and I'm asking you to share everything with me. Please, please trust me,  _ and I swear, that as long as I'm living and loving, alive and breathing, I'll always belong  _ with _ you and  _ you'll never walk alone.” _

Sakusa pulled him into an embrace again as if there was no tomorrow that awaited them, “Atsu…  _ Atsumu, _ I'm sorry I'm not good with words, but I'm trying my best, I'm  _ doing _ my best because you deserve the best.”

“Omi, I don't need the best,  _ you _ are enough,  _ you are more than enough. _ I want us to learn— how to trust, to share _ , to talk _ . That's all  _ we _ need in this crazy love of ours.”

A kiss on the lips.  _ “Yeah.” _ Sakusa chortled,  _ “Let's learn together. _ I want  _ us _ to be the happiest. _ ” _

Then, Atsumu delightedly nodded as he stepped back; the savory aroma dangling the air reached his nose, slowly becoming aware of his surroundings. “Omi…” He gaped at the various delicacies laid on the table, “Why are there so many foods, Omi–”

“Uh, about that…”

“Did you cook all of it? Like  _ all _ of it?”

Sakusa felt his blood travel up to the surface of his skin as his heart pumping was similar to the beat of the drums,  _ “Yeah… _ but don't eat it, it's cold.”

“It's cold?” Atsumu's brow rose as his blazing gaze was set on Sakusa, “Did ya do it for me,  _ Omi?” _

Sakusa knew he was teasing him based on his tone and prolonged words, though he didn't bother responding with something against it, instead, he bore a genuine smile as he ruffled his hair, “Yes.  _ For you.” _

Atsumu beamed as he swiftly went towards the dining area, “Then I shall eat all of it!”

Sakusa's ebony eyes never left Atsumu who was in his usual loquacious state as he was preparing himself to eat, “I told you. It's cold, let me heat up some first.”

Atsumu pouted (and Sakusa could feel his whole body ascend to heaven, cause of death: his lover), “But my Omi made it, I'll eat it!”

Sakusa sat beside him, “Atsumu, even if I heat it up,  _ I _ still made it.”

“...But  _ you _ waited, so this is my prize for making you wait.” Atsumu started to dig in, not minding Sakusa's loving gaze staying still on him.

“Atsumu?” 

“Hmm?”

Sakusa chuckled as he removed the rice grain lingering near Atsumu's plump lips, “Don't force yourself to eat them all.”

“Why did ya do that?” Atsumu, who rivaled the colour of Nekoma's jersey, averted his gaze away from him, “Isn't that disgusting for you?”

_ True _ . It was something Sakusa would usually recoil at, but with Atsumu, the ravenette wouldn't be able to deem anything as vile. He shook his head, “I love you.”

Atsumu almost choked on his food.

“Omi!” The blond protested, “That was unexpected! I need a warning!”

Sakusa sighed blithely,  _ I love you, so nothing about you is disgusting. _

Atsumu set his head on his shoulders, soaking in his lover's charming details as he looked up in adoration, “Love you too!  _ Oh! _ Also! You have lots of explainings to do!”

Sakusa raised both of his hands as if he was under the presence of policemen, “Yes, yes I do. I'll start from the very, very beginning after you finish eating, then let's ask the staff not to record our conversation.”

Atsumu grinned, gratified with the response, “Sounds good to me!”

**━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━**

“Wait,  _ what?! _ You're telling me that the lady who gave you that drink like, uh, two days ago, gave you a spiked drink?!” 

Atsumu slammed the table in front of their couch they are currently sitting on, “That bitch really did that?! Like what?! And why ya only telling me this now?”

Sakusa sighed, pulling an enraged Atsumu back in his arms as he ran his fingers through his smooth hair to calm him down, “Shush, of course I'm only telling you this now, I had no plans to tell you about it before, right?” 

A somber look washed over the ravenette's ecstatic one, “I'm still sorry, love, you know I kept it hidden because I don't want you to be worried, I wanted you to be happy always,  _ but, but _ I  _ do _ still want you to be happy always.” Sakusa held Atsumu's hand before planting a kiss on it, “ _ And now, _ I also want myself to be happy. Let's be happy and face it  _ together. _ ”

Atsumu radiated intense euphoria as he nodded, “Exactly! Now tell me more about it!”

Sakusa pondered, “So I've been thinking. That lady wasn't acting alone, I mean, she isn't one of the staff, and to be able to enter inside, she probably wasn't alone.”

Atsumu shot up from Sakusa's embrace, “ _ Wait–  _ so you mean, you mean, there's like a wholeass group after you? Omi, do you know why the fuck they're doing that? Are they taking advantage of the fact that you can't hurt anyone or else you'll end up in the underworld? Oh shit how do they even know that? Do they also have a mythical creature with them? But why the fuck are they after you?! Are they with that one person saved by you–”

“Calm down, Atsu…” Sakusa stroked his cheek as he pulled him back in the warm blanket of his arms, “I called Komori about this a few days ago– uh, without you and the staff knowing–”

“You called him in the bathroom didn't you?  _ Damn, _ I should've noticed when you took showers more often than usual! Anyways baby, what did he say? What did you talk about with him?”

Sakusa sheepishly smiled, “Well, Komori is some clever fox so I asked him to get more info and it turns out,” He sighed, “so there are people who wants to capture me for money and there's this cringey group including that lady wanting to get rid of me just so they could avenge someone named Sugawara or something.”

“Sugawara?” Atsumu looked up, dazed with blood-curdling thoughts invading his mind, “Did you kill the person, Omi?”

Sakusa shook his head, “Atsu, Sugawara is also the same as me, a nine-tailed fox. You see, some people treat mythical creatures as their gods, Sugawara is kind, lots of people hundreds of years ago worshipped him. I'm surprised that those people back then passed their beliefs to newer generations.”

Atsumu hummed, engrossed in the conversation they held, “And?”

“ _ And _ , Sugawara has this human he loves, I forgot his name, Dai… or something I don't know, but that human died during a battle within my territory, Sugawara broke the rule of not leaving his own mountain just to keep going to  _ my _ territory to ask about this human. I could talk to the trees in my mountain and all they saw was that he died. That's it. Sugawara kept bugging me, he wasn't satisfied with the answer. He took his own life. His followers think I killed him. A misunderstanding. Now they found me, they want me dead. The end.”

Atsumu gaped at him as he cupped his face, “Wait shit, you said a lot,  _ he took his own life? _ because? the one he loved died?”

Sakusa nodded, filling Atsumu's heart with horror, “Yeah.”

The blond suddenly draped his arms around the ravenette's figure, “Can't he just wait for his reincarnation or something?”

Sakusa's slender fingers trailed Atsumu's spine slowly, “Hmm, it probably wasn't easy for him. Even for me, it wasn't easy.  _ It's never easy.” _

Atsumu's Adam's apple bobbed as the ends of his brows were knitted together, “God. Kiyoomi.  _ Omi. _ I'm so glad you're here, thank goodness you're here. Please don't do that, I swear I–”

_ “I won't.” _ Came the quick reply that made Atsumu exhale his worries and doubts.  _ I won't end my life because every time yours ended, your last words were always ‘Live for me.’ _

“You won't…” He repeated, “Good.” Atsumu sighed blithely as he pulled back to scrutinize his black hued eyes adorned by a glint of adoration; Sakusa closed it as he felt Atsumu's gentle fingers on his eyelids,  _ “Don't close this forever.” _

Sakusa holded the hand on his face as he hummed in delight, “Such a hard thing to do.” he teased as a remark.

“Omi!”

Sakusa giggled, igniting the scarlet roses now claiming its domain on Atsumu's skin; what an exquisite sound indeed, “So now, you know I can't hurt them, right? I'm a useless fox.” 

Atsumu chortled, earning a frown from his lover, “Sorry, sorry! It's just that, hearing you say  _ I'm a useless fox _ in a tone used in serious reporting makes me crack up that's all–” 

Sakusa sighed as the blond continued, “But Omi, not being able to hurt them doesn't mean  _ we _ can't protect  _ ourselves _ , right?”

The ebony haired man nodded lightly, “Mhm, yes. At first, I thought there were only people who wanted to capture me for money and I know you'll be dragged into this mess since they want to hurt me so Komori offered us help. I thought it would be good if I could just uh expose myself for at least a week so Komori could sort everything while all eyes on me which means there'll be 0.1% chance for people who don't want to get caught to inflict pain on me.”

“Woah.” Atsumu clapped, “That's actually smart, Omi! _But_ that doesn't work well now since the Sugawara fanclub knows about mythical creatures and the fact that they'll go to the underworld once you hurt them. Ordinary greedy people would just fear you and attack you from afar but now that the attention is on you that's quite difficult. Hardcore Sugawara fans can strategize complicated plans just to hurt you while knowing you can't hurt them– _Omi_ _stop_ laughing.”

“You keep calling them Sugawara fanclub and fans–” Sakusa took a deep breath, “ _ But yes. _ Yeah, you're right, love.”

Atsumu smiled at the endearment, “Chaos follows you, you are chaos yourself, I love chaos. I guess it's true when they say I attract troubles, huh?”

“Is that… Is that a good thing–”

Atsumu pressed his lips against Sakusa's plump ones, receiving a shocked expression from the other that painted a smirk across the blond's face.

“Even if choosing you means entering a dangerous world.  _ I'll still choose you _ .”

**━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━**

Atsumu posed in front of the camera he abandoned yesterday, before clicking the button to start recording, then clearing his throat.

“So, hi, we are okay again.”

And a ravenette dissolving into titters could be heard from the kitchen, intensifying the flutters of Atsumu's fragile heart, “Shh Omi.  _ Anyways,  _ Omi and I had a crying match thanks to y'all who insulted me on twitter that made him mad and made him type out cheesy words– but I love it! I really,  _ really, _ loved it. Definitely didn't cry reading it, nope. Never. Didn't. Don't. No.”

The mollifying sizzles resulting from Sakusa's cooking, accompanied the video Atsumu was taking as his nose drew in the familiar aroma of home, “Omi is really good at cooking!” he smiled dreamily.

A smile so infectious it reached Sakusa, lifting the ends of his lips as he listened to a garrulous Atsumu.

Sakusa felt free, away from the manacles crafted with doubts that tethered him to the ground, away from the secrets he himself created. And perhaps, it was one of the best feelings besides seeing Atsumu bathing in the golden hour light.

The atmosphere was jubilant as Atsumu revealed his pearly whites in front of the camera.

The ecstatic melody of the birds placed everyone's hearts in serenity.

The ambrosial delicacies that warmed up their stomach also added up to the triumph clinging onto the evening air.

Atsumu's vibrant giggles that shrouded the home _and_ Sakusa with felicity; everything flowed neatly in a string of happy events, everything flowed _perfectly._

Or at least, that's what Sakusa, who dropped his guard, thought.

Because before the realization even hit him, a deafening sound of a window pane crashing into bits and pieces rang in the ravenette's ear like a never-ending distressing phone call.

And the next thing he saw was a stark red colour that was like an unfettered river of blood staining Atsumu's pale forehead.

**_to be continued on the next episode!_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everybody search foxes screaming on youtube F it's funny. Also When will Sakuatsu notice Komori Motoya's suffering smh, thanks Komori! Also this fic updates every thursday i think- time to write ch5 now ;)


	5. episode five!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today is the fifth day! Komori is suffering for five days already. Sad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> istg this rlly have no plot 😭 does it have one? MAYBE BUT IDK IF I EXPLAINED WHAT I WANT TO EXPLAIN IN A WAY U WONT BE CONFUSED

In such a short span of time, everything crashed into pandemonium. 

Cameras were cut off as the whole place radiated a dark energy rooting from Sakusa who displayed an enraged look due to the appalling event that occurred within a second.

_ I should've known. _ Sakusa bit his lip as if it was the key to lock the door of his soul that was already open, releasing the tears that slowly slid down on his cheeks as he refrained himself to lay his gaze on Atsumu.

Familiar fingertips made in contact with his pale face, slowly wiping the tears away,  _ ”Omi…” _ Atsumu's gravelly voice called for the ravenette who refused to spare him a glance as they sat on the mattress of their room.

Sakusa couldn't believe himself, _ How could I?  _ How could he forget such a crucial matter? How could he let his guard down just because the atmosphere shifted into something light and ecstatic as if it was a barrier that shielded them from any harm that would love to intrude? 

“Omi…”

Sakusa clenched his fists, did his hearing weaken? Did the heavens nerfed him or something? For he felt himself freeze the moment the window took damage, for he wasn't fast enough to protect–

“Ugh fuck,  _ Omi!” _

Unknowingly, Atsumu pulled Sakusa from the pool of unhealthy thoughts that drowned him, making the somber man accidentally look at him with widened eyes, “Atsu–”

He cut himself as his gaze landed on the white bandage stained with bits of red wrapped around Atsumu's forehead, causing him to stare hardly at the floor surface.  _ It's my fault. _

“No!” Shouted Atsumu who forced him to look at him by cupping his face, “Not your fault at all!”

Sakusa, who seemed to be transparent at the moment that made Atsumu see his feelings and thoughts, gazed at him with his rare twinkling ebony orbs dipped in worry and horror,  _ “Sorry,”  _ he murmured, “Atsumu, I'm so sorry. I'm sorry–”

Atsumu planted a quick kiss on his lips, “Omi your thoughts are exaggerating! Calm down baby, I'm not dead.”

Hearing the last phrase made Sakusa flinch, before taking Atsumu in the swaddle of his chest and arms as he combed his hair gently, not wanting to hurt him, then inhaling his cherry blossom fragrance that managed to put Sakusa in serenity.  _ You're here. _

He placed his hand on his chest, feeling the heartbeats against his palm.  _ It's beating. You're here _ . A tear dampened Atsumu's upper garment.

“Omi, I'm sorry, but I'm glad it happened to me! See? Told ya? I'll protect ya! Besides, they just threw a  _ rock _ ! Like?!” Atsumu giggled as his hand rubbed Sakusa's back as if he was handling a giant baby that kept weeping.

“Atsu, love, no.” Sakusa pulled back only to see a vibrant Atsumu who seemed to be relieved that he was the one who got hurt, “Atsu, a rock won't hurt me, they weren't aiming for me, it was for  _ you.” _

Atsumu sighed blithely, “Omi, they're so dumb, if they want to hurt me then they should've thrown the rock correctly! It barely pained me! Or they should've used a gun.”

“Atsumu!” Groaned Sakusa.

“I'm sorry that was a bit too much, Omi, I love you, I'm breathing and alive okay? It's not your fault, okay?” Atsumu pinched his cheek, “What a big baby.”

Atsumu's comment only made Sakusa shed more tears, making the blond panic, “No, no no– Omi forgive me oh my god.”

_ “We–” _ Sakusa's low voice cracked, halting in his sentence, making Atsumu inch closer to heart what he has to say, “Us nine-tailed foxes aren't supposed to be meddling with human affairs or mingling with them. Our only job is to protect them from afar and keep peace between the realms. Falling in love with humans was never an option.”

Sakusa gulped, “ _ But I created an option to love you. _ And my punishment is to  _ see you losing your life again and again _ .” the ravenette exhaled as Atsumu embraced him to calm him down, “I thought– I thought it happened  _ again– _ ”

_ “I'm sorry.”  _ Atsumu hugged him tighter as he felt his heart sting, “It must've hurt so bad, you don't deserve to go through that hell, Omi, I'm so sorry, the heavens are fucking cruel,  _ they're so cruel, _ you don't deserve this.”

Sakusa grasped his clothes tightly, “It's worth it. The hell I have to go through just to experience heaven again is worth it.  _ You are worth it. _ ”

“Omi, I swear I'll protect myself and you, and we'll be happy together, we will travel lots of places, we'll secretly pluck out flowers from gardens and get caught, we will play volleyball until we fall asleep in the court, we will adopt dogs because you said dogs are okay because they can be clean. We'll do everything you want. We will be the happiest and no god would be able to stop us.” 

Atsumu took a deep breath, “I'm selfish Omi, please don't leave me. I'm so selfish because that's such a hard thing to do, I'm sorry, I'm sorry I can't ask you to turn away and leave to save yourself from desolation, but Omi, when it gets difficult, it's okay, okay? It will hurt me, but it's okay.  _ It's okay–” _

Sakusa repeatedly shook his head, “No, no,  _ no,  _ I'm staying and that–  _ that, _ is the easiest thing to do.”

Atsumu felt a tear escape from his eye, “I'm sorry,  _ and thank you, _ thank you so much for staying,  _ for living. _ Omi,  _ I'll live for us.” _

Sakusa exerted the tiniest bit of force when he pushed Atsumu lightly, gaze trapped in his gleaming golden hues as his heart throbbed in elation,  _ Me too. _ “ _ I'll live for us.” _

**━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━**

“Fuck you both!”

The odd couple jolted as Komori from their video call cursed at them; the half human, half fox could feel himself going insane when he received the news of Atsumu getting hurt and Sakusa almost going on a rampage. 

Sakusa and Atsumu sat silent.

_ “Goodness.” _ Komori rasped to himself as he harshly combed his hair in front of his screen, “I'm in  _ hate _ with the both of you so much! I'm out here giving money to the people who want to capture you or hurt you just so they could stop what they're doing, I'm out here always trying– Oh my god, Kiyoomi  _ I didn't sign up for this _ , I wanna sob and I see both of you TV  _ making out _ , and I'm  _ suffering. _ Somebody kill me.”

“Sorry. I really am. We are both thankful, I swear.” Sakusa lowered his head in front of the phone Atsumu was holding.

“Yeah! Yeah! We'll make it up to you!” The blond interrupted.

Komori's face went closer to the camera, “I want a boyfriend too, ugh.”

Sakusa smirked, “Are you liking someone right now?”

The other fox straightened his posture, “The one in my team.  _ Suna _ . Suna Rintarou–”

“He's dating my brother–”

_ “Fuck.” _ Komori cursed without filter as he started to act like he was sobbing, “Life is cruel.”

Atsumu pouted as he nodded enthusiastically, “That I believe!”

Komori sighed exasperatedly, “I hate this. Goodbye.”

“Oh okay,” said Sakusa as he was about to click the button to end the call, “good bye.”

_ “Nooo!” _ Komori shouted before his expression shifted into something austere, “Let me say something first!”

Sakusa dramatically rolled his eyes, “Spill.”

“Learn how to treat wounds, Kiyoomi, geez, the staff saved Atsumu who's too stubborn to go to a hospital or something.”

“Hey! It's not his fault! And the wound isn't even deep!”

Sakusa felt his lips in stitches, giving him a light nod.

Then Komori continued, “Also, I have a feeling that some of the staff in that show are part of the group that wants to hurt you to avenge the one they're worshipping.”

Sakusa frowned as he already had a hunch similar to what his cousin had said, “Yeah, I mean, somebody gave me a spiked drink, somebody threw a rock– it's infuriating. The broadcasting company's building that handles this show is literally next to  _ this _ house, didn't they tell us that they'll ensure our safety or something.”

Atsumu draped his left arm around Sakusa's waist, “Should we just ditch this show?”

Sakusa slipped his fingers between the gaps of Atsumu's slender ones, filling the space perfectly as if his hand was only crafted for Sakusa to hold; a barely-there smile crept across his face, “It's dangerous here but we signed the papers that says we need to film for  _ seven  _ days. If we go  _ outside _ , it's also dangerous _ …” _

The couple fell into silence as they stared at Komori who wanted to jump off the window already,  _ oh no, _ the half-breed thought.

Sakusa and Atsumu's penetrating gaze pierced through Komori's soul as if they were waiting for his response that will immediately solve their worries, making the poor fox shake his head, “I hate you both. I  _ abhor  _ you.  _ I despise you. _ ” he sighed, “Okay, I'll help you both.”

“Yay!” Atsumu beamed.

_ “Yay.”  _ Answered monotonously by Komori who seemed to ascend any moment as he looked dead.

**━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━**

And so, the recording resumed after the chaos; the cameras started to film the fifth episode of the show in one of the rooms located inside the broadcasting company's building with Atsumu with his bandage on while Sakusa's restless eyes stayed still on his lover, resulting in the blond easing the ravenette’s worries from time to time as the fox felt himself perturbed by the sudden switching of shooting places right after learning how to adjust to live in the previous minimalistic home.

_ It's for the better. _ Sakusa thought as his gaze strolled over Atsumu who is currently facing a camera and an interviewer; Sakusa wanted to call it a day but his lover kept protesting,  _ it's okay, I'm okay, besides, tomorrow we'll be out of this place anyway, Komori got our backs! _

It's true. Komori did ask permission from the show if they could film outside; at first, hesitations were revealed on their exteriors as they knew it wasn't safe but the half-breed then reassured them that he would keep an eye on them during the two days where they'll be recording themselves.

And for the days after that? Honestly, they don't know.

After all, they had several purposes for starring in the show: to let the people know that not all urban legends bring chaos, to ensure the safety of other mythical creatures, and for Komori to find the greedy people who are after Sakusa and pay them twice the amount they're hungry for while the ravenette was supposed to stay safe with Atsumu within the house installed with cameras.

But now that Komori found out something worse, all they know is that they'll be prepared to face, and  _ hopefully _ , solve an unavoidable obstacle which sucked as Sakusa found it difficult to remain positive amidst the chaos circulating around them unlike a scintillating Atsumu.

And whenever he felt like that, all he did was bask in the presence of his lover.

Sakusa stared at a lively Atsumu who was ready to answer any question thrown at him, softening Sakusa's heart as the horrifying events from earlier slipped off his mind.

The interviewer started, “ _ How are you…? _ How do you feel about yesterday's fourth episode?”

Atsumu plastered himself a smirk right after dissolving into giggles, “So like, I'm good, because– well, y'all know that before I got hit I was recording myself right?”

Sakusa's brow lifted in confusion.

“If y'all haven't displayed that video, then good, now try editing that to be some funny ‘to be continued’ meme something something,  _ like _ I was talkin’ then suddenly the rock went bam, then while it's in the air, pause it! Then insert that music with the to be continued template.”

The interviewer sat silent, “Uh.”

And Sakusa didn't know whether to laugh or cry.

**_to be continued on the next episode!_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “xie liean didn't know whether to laugh or cry” IF U KNOW THAT LINE, INTERACT W ME ON TWITTER AND INSTA, GOSH I NEED MORE TGCF STANS,, anyw atsumu tried to be funny. he is NOT funny. What meme is our bee talking abt.
> 
> lolol finishing this before 28th of feb


	6. episode six!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sakusa and Atsumu goes on a trip with Komori suffering, I guess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> take this! BUT WAIT- this prob contains lots of grammatical errors aha dont mind me <\3 i had two choices: film myself dancing for class or write this chapter... i chose the latter #knowyourpriority and also i lost braincells while writing this and had a headache BYE

The Yamagata prefecture had woken up by the time the dazzling sun sat on the rim of the hills, cloaking the entire region of  _ Tohoku _ with its warm mellow glow; a perfect serene morning to bask in the luminance of the yellow dwarf star.

Atsumu could feel countless beads of perspiration sticking onto his face as he wore a mask and a dark garment that almost draped his whole figure, not wanting to get known with Sakusa as they walked side by side in the tranquil road where there were almost no presence of humans. Lucky them.

Sakusa also wore the same clothing, with a mask of course; their hands interlocked as a smile spread across their faces, staying silent as they were comfortable with the elated atmosphere they crafted for themselves.

_ How nice, _ being able to step outside  _ that _ house without any hindrance is pure bliss. This time around, Sakusa knew better. He may feel ecstatic but that didn't mean he wouldn't stay alarmed, not lowering his guard despite the exultation they shrouded themselves with.

Though the both of them felt safe with Komori keeping an eye on them— speaking of the half fox, half human, he should be here any time soon with a car to drive and a camera they would use to vlog.

“Omi!” Atsumu exclaimed as if a bright bulb appeared on top of his head caused by an idea entering his mind, “Where are we gonna go?! Pretty sure we'll go somewhere desolated, somewhere not that much populated like  _ hmm _ ,  _ Hokkaido? _ Okinawa? Or uh, Shikoku?”

The blond's golden hued eyes gleamed at Sakusa who lovingly gazed at him as he waited for his response.

“We're going to the supermarket.” Sakusa blankly stated.

“We're going to the  _ what.” _

As the grin on Atsumu's face was washed off by sudden disappointment, a certain exquisite black car honked beside them  _ multiple _ times— quite irritating, if you ask Atsumu who already knew who was driving the said vehicle who gathered their attention.

Komori rolled down his window, taking off his shades as he smirked at them, “Get in losers, we're going shopping.”

**━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━**

“Hi guys! Welcome to another episode of uh,  _ shit, what's the name of this show– _ uhm, welcome to another episode of this show!” Atsumu started speaking onto the camera that zoomed in Sakusa's features that curled up in a ‘what the fuck’ expression as Komori laughed at him for some reason Atsumu should never know.

Komori whispered in his cousin's ear, trying to shackle his tittering, “Your boyfriend would be the cringiest vlogger ever. I'm so embarrassed.”

Sakusa stared daggers at him, “Let him breathe,  _ please. _ ”

Atsumu wore his furious inseparable brows as he shifted the camera's focus on him, “Okay, so I'll pretend I didn't hear that. I am annoyed and I am mad. Omi, I need answers, why the supermarket? Oh my god.”

Sakusa walked up to him, ruffling his silky golden locks with a barely-there smile painted on his alluring face, “Last time you wanted to go to the supermarket and I disagreed.” he pinched his pillowy cheeks, “We'll just buy foods to eat while in the car, okay? We'll go to wherever you want, we'll go to beautiful places.”

Atsumu could feel his skin radiate heat as his blood rushed up to his skin, spreading a scarlet colour across his face as he held the camera, “Okay baby…” he mumbled as he watched Sakusa turn around to pluck out snacks from the stalls, _ “Damn, _ ya'll saw that? He's so sweet. He fucking loves me. I love him so much, y'all saw his smile? Beautiful I know. Glad I caught that on cam.”

_ “Simp.” _ Komori interrupted him.

“ _ What the hell _ do you–”

“Not you.” The tawny haired man showed him his phone screen, pointing at it,  _ “Them.” _

Atsumu's princely features contorted into a bewildered expression as his gaze was fixated on the phone that flashed tweets from a certain bird app; if there were two things that caught his eye, it was the trending hashtag:  _ #ProtectOmi _ and, of course— people thirsting over him.

“Oh  _ no no no… _ ” Atsumu chanted, squinting at the tweets as he recorded the whole scenario. He gaped at the camera, “Really guys?  _ Really?!” _

Sakusa, who had plastic bags on his right hand, shifted the device in Atsumu's hand to capture himself, “What's happening to him? He okay?”

“Nah.” Komori butted in, “Your man just found out that he had hundreds of rivals.”

Sakusa lifted his brow at his cousin's response before figuring out that Atsumu's sprouting petulant actions were watered by something he saw in Komori's cellphone, “Let me see.”

Komori handed the gadget, “Here.” before walking towards another stall that seemed to magnetize him, leaving the couple to read bountiful tweets.

**_‘_ ** **_#ProtectOmi it's animal abuse’_ **

**|** _ ‘omg stfu’ _

Sakusa frowned.

**_‘if omi is gone, then who would replace him as the most beautiful creature on earth <\3 #ProtectOmi’_ **

**_‘omi's form where he has fox ears… i am tHinking respectfully. #ProtectOmi’_ **

**_‘how about #ProtectAtsu :'(’_ **

**_‘FOXES SCREAMING SOUNDS LIKE SHT but omi… i like your scream /winks #ProtectOmi’_ **

“See?!” Atsumu huffed as he grabbed the phone back, before crossing his arms that made the camera pan closer to the plain tiled floor, “Hashtag protect Omi but all they do is thirst over you. Okay then.”

Hearing frivolous words from the callow blond lifted the ends of the ravenette's lips by less than a centimeter as he stole the streaming device from him; his unmanacled desires to tease him only grew, “Yeah? They're kind though, spreading such a good hashtag. How nice.”

“Sure.” Atsumu rolled his eyes, “And how dare they call you  _ Omi, _ it should be hashtag protect  _ Sakusa. _ ”

The ebony haired men released a chortle, “You're insufferable.”

“Ya regret being with me?”

Sakusa paused the video, taking in every inch of the supermarket filled with a few humans who never spared them any glances—  _ good— _ then slipping his arm around Atsumu's waist to eliminate the distance between them that did nothing but intensify their heartbeats as their adoring and blazing gazes that locked almost burned one another.

Not a single fiber nor cell in their body sent signals to their brain to tear their eyes away. They couldn't.  _ It's impossible. _

Sakusa leaned in; his lips brushing over Atsumu's ears that created tingles across his dainty figure, “Regrets? I have no regrets.” he pressed his lips against Atsumu's plump ones _ , “I love this.” _ he whispered as his breath tickled Atsumu who shut his eyes. “I love  _ us. _ ” A kiss on the nose tip, “ _ I love–” _

“Im back, Kiyoomi! do you want this snack–  _ Holy shit.” _

Komori gasped, dropping the foods he once carried in his arms, “You're already eating?!”

**━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━**

“We're staying in a hotel? Then that must mean… we're going somewhere very,  _ very  _ far!”

The three are currently in Komori's car when Atsumu beamed as he settled his head on Sakusa's shoulder, indulging in his stirring aroma of fresh sandalwood, before missing the feeling of his lips against his warm skin, giving his pale neck a soft peck that made Sakusa exhale blithely.

“Yeah. We'll go somewhere far, I want to show you something. But as I said earlier, we can go to places you want along the way.” The ravenette nodded as he hooked an arm around Atsumu, using his free hand to pat his head.

Atsumu hummed in gratification, “It's okay Omi, I know you're not really into travelling, we can just go to this one place you want to show me–  _ wait _ .” Atsumu slightly pushed him, squinting at Sakusa who wore a smirk that ignited his curiosity, “Where is that place?!”

_ “Secret.” _

“Omi…” Atsumu whined as he drawled every word.  _ “Tell me.” _

“Tell me where you want to go first, I don't mind travelling  _ with _ you.” 

Atsumu bit his lip, preventing its ends from lifting at Sakusa's luscious statement partnered by an enthralling smile, “Well that's sweet of ya but now I lost interest in all places except that one place you're talkin’ about.”

Sakusa pouted, staring at him with his twinkling black eyes that shot an arrow directed at Atsumu's heart.

“Omi! Don't use that on me…”

Sakusa's insides twisted at the sight of his lover getting all soft for him, deciding to tease him further. “Hug me, please.”

Atsumu could feel his chest in chaos; he could feel himself internally squealing. “Yer shifting the topic! This is  _ unfair.” _ He complained as he melted in Sakusa's embrace. Looks like the ebony haired man bathed in the blessings bestowed upon by the goddess of victory today. 

Sakusa planted a kiss on Atsumu's forehead, “Thanks for giving in.”

“ _ Thanks _ for subjecting gross shit onto the camera  _ and _ I.” Komori aggressively stated as the traffic lights told them to halt, making him grab the opportunity to point at the recording phone held by a tool attached on the car's air con.

“Shit yes! It's filmed, I'm saving this.” Atsumu revealed his blinding pearls as he stared at the camera while hugging an inscrutable, silent Sakusa.

“We're near the hotel by the way, Kiyoomi, please get me my own room.”

“Of course.” 

Atsumu separated himself from the swaddle of Sakusa's loving arms to gape at the extravagant building that shouted  _ rich  _ at him as he knew that breathing inside the enormous hotel adorned by clear pools on the side would mean breathing in the breeze where prosperity and wealth dangled. 

_ “Woah.” _

Atsumu's gaze fell back at him, “Most of the time I forget that you're rich as heck, Omi Omi.”

Komori sniggered at the camera, “You know, Atsumu, you can tell Kiyoomi to buy anything you want and he'll buy it. You can make him do  _ anything _ you want. No doubt.”

Atsumu sighed, “Omi, murder him.”

“Yup! He'll do tha– no what,  _ wait _ what.”

**━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━**

Atsumu found himself utterly astonished by the view surrounding him as he gazed at the cerulean and ivory colour themed minimalistic room, relishing the way its vanilla scent filled up his lungs. 

Meanwhile, Sakusa felt his eyes glued to the plain white mattress where the deep blue blanket that was neatly folded across the bed, sat, tethering Sakusa in. (But before all of that happened, the ravenette made sure that all things were disinfected properly, asking the staff to check and do it again, “ _ If it's okay…” _ he ended his sentence at the staff who was definitely charmed by him, fulfilling his commands.)

Atsumu was the first one to allow the soft mattress engulf his figure that dissolved his languor into dust, “ _ Omi _ baby, c’mere with the cam!”

Sakusa enthusiastically nodded, effectuating his request before sitting down on the bed, setting his soft gaze on top of Atsumu who laid comfortably; the blond's golden eyes roved to him as his fingers reached for Sakusa's chiseled jawline that brought a smile upon his face.

Sakusa gently held his hand, planting a kiss on it, “Love, what should we film?”

Atsumu giggled, pondering, “Hmm, let's answer questions from people on twitter!”

“Alright.” Sakusa nodded, “Let me prepare and tweet about it then.”

“Okay!”

Atsumu was like a dam bursting open as he spilled elation in every corner of the sky blue themed room, painting it with his own vibrancy that Sakusa loved; the blond had the corner of his lips, upturned as his eyes patrolled over the scrupulous ravenette who was preparing the tripod to support the phone.

_ Oh, _ the way Sakusa had the tip of his pinkish tongue poking out caused by intense focus, the way his fingers traced the portable three-legged frame, oh how graceful it is and how enough it is to make Atsumu's heart a beating mess again, knowing the man in front of him would be the best husband he would have.

A proud grin crept up to his bewitching face as he knew Sakusa belonged  _ with _ him.  _ God, I'm so lucky. _

“Atsumu,  _ you're staring _ .”

Atsumu was caught off guard as he flinched, then averting his gaze to somewhere else with a simper on display, “Heh,  _ am I… _ ”

“It's okay, it's not like I don't do it to you.” Sakusa admitted as if the statement he just released wasn't worth batting an eye on.

Atsumu, flushed, groaned, “Seriously, Omi! You say the most sweet things with that monotonous tone!”

“How…” Sakusa squinted at him, “How am I supposed to say it then?”

The blond felt his upper and bottom lip knitted tightly together as the stark red colour blanketed his skin, “Whatever Omi, have you finished setting it up?”

Sakusa hummed in delight, “Yes. And,  _ ah, _ I just tweeted but so many people commented already. Do you want to start?”

Atsumu bursted into titters as he shot up from the warmth of the mattress, deciding that the warmth of his lover was better as he wrapped his arms around his waist; his nose drew in his fragrance that seemed to belong in utopia when he inhaled his neck, peppering it with gentle kisses that sent Sakusa to cloud nine.  _ “Let's fucking goooo.” _

**━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━**

“How was your first meeting…?” Sakusa narrowed his eyes as he read the question on his screen, looking back at Atsumu who nodded as if to say ‘ _ you can answer that one!’ _ , then he cleared his throat; eyes on the camera, “It's good.” answered Sakusa apathetically that made Atsumu facepalm.

“Omi!” Atsumu shouted as if he was going to castigate his boyfriend who coated his face with a  _ ‘what’ _ look, “You're supposed to say the details, baby.”

“And? Spend the whole ten minutes talking about our life like some youtubers?” Sakusa said softly, wanting to let out banters in a way he won't hurt his feelings.

“Don't then.” Replied Atsumu who kept his gaze still on the mattress they are currently sitting on.

Sakusa sighed, draping his arms around a mopey blond, “I was kidding, sorry.”

That single apology was all it took to paint a smile across Atsumu's face again, embracing him back, “We are the most PDA couple, I swear.” he giggled, pointing at the recording device, “Now tell ‘em.” 

Sakusa nodded, “Well, uhm, in this lifetime we met all the way back when Atsumu was still in highschool, my team faced his team multiple times. Then, Japan youth training camp happened. Yeah, we met properly there. Did I pretend as a highschooler? Haha, yeah.” 

Sakusa looked at Atsumu,  _ you next. _

Atsumu cackled, “Damn, Omi is so shy! Anyway, of course, he already liked me back then and was literally trying to woo me. How cute! He's so cute! I love him! Did I fall in love easily? Haha, yeah.”

Sakusa accidentally let out a snigger.

Atsumu continued. “But even though I already fell in love with him, he didn't stop courting me! He didn't even ask me to be his boyfriend like argh, but he eventually did though, after making me feel that I'm worth it. He always,” He held Sakusa's hand firmly,  _ “he always makes me feel that I'm worth it.” _

Sakusa filled the gaps between his slender fingers, admiring the way it fitted perfectly,  _ because you really are worth it. _

“Alright! Next question!” Atsumu reads, “How did you know that Atsumu–  _ I'm _ the reincarnation of Omi's past lovers…?” 

Atsumu stared hardly at Sakusa with his golden eyes gleaming in curiosity, “Yeah, Omi, you never told me! Now say it, say it!”

Sakusa gulped as he gazed at Atsumu, “It's… something only you and I should know.”

Atsumu elbowed him playfully, “Tell me later, okay?!”

Sakusa pinched his cheeks, “I will.” he stated, before choosing another question, “Had Atsumu given you a gift?" the tweet said.

Sakusa's eyes landed on Atsumu who knew that he's the one who was going to respond, “Of course! Ever since he celebrated his uh 867th birthday or something or uh 866th  _ uh _ — God. I'm so young.”

Hearing those words slip past Atsumu's lips made Sakusa, whose face reddened, want to dig a hole and bury himself there for endless centuries, eyeing the blond,  _ can you not say my age– _

“He doesn't want me to say his age.” Atsumu bit his lip, preventing himself from dissolving into laughter, “But you see, it's not like it's really his age, he just uh, lived for countless centuries, I guess? He still acts like a man in my age,  _ Oh wait shit _ when I get older and look ugly, Omi is still handsome as fuck I–”

“We are straying further from the question.” Sakusa interrupted him, making Atsumu groan for like the hundredth time.

Atsumu straightened his back as if a hazy memory suddenly morphed into something lucid, “Right, speaking of gifts…” he looked at Sakusa who was raising his brow, “I want to craft a necklace then give it to you.”

Sakusa sat silent, sighing as he smiled.

He didn't even need to ask ‘ _ why do you want to do that? _ ’ when he clearly knew why Atsumu desired to hand him such a gift. He knew that deep down in his heart, the blond was still perturbed by the fact that Sakusa's gift from his previous lover still remained intact and kept.

Sakusa has plans to bring Atsumu to his hometown, wanting to explore his territory before allowing him to throw the necklace crafted by his past lover from centuries ago, into a lake, wanting his  _ present _ — Atsumu, to know that he isn't the shadow of his previous lives.

So then, he replied, “I would love that, and would appreciate it so much. But, you don't need to do that, love.”

Atsumu furrowed his brows deeply, “And why not?”

“Hmm,” Sakusa stroked his chin, thinking about how he should say that they would throw the old necklace away so he didn't need to exert effort on crafting something new without mentioning that he plans to visit his hometown with him— it was supposed to be a surprise after all, “ _ because… _ I don't want you to hurt your hands?”

Sakusa has zero communication skills.

Atsumu's jaw clicked, “You're underestimating me.”

“No, no,” Sakusa held both of Atsumu's hands as he refused to spare him a glance, “that's not it—  _ okay _ , fine.” Sakusa gave up, revealing the clandestine plan, “I'm telling you something, love.”

Atsumu's gaze fell back on him,  _ what is it? _

Sakusa's fingers placed the sun coloured locks blocking Atsumu's forehead, to the side, putting it behind his ear, “Uhm, I planned to surprise you by going to my territory– well, it  _ was _ my territory. It's where I grew up, I wanted to show you how I lived, and, uh, I wanted us to throw that necklace made by  _ someone _ from a previous lifetime.”

Atsumu's eyes goggled at him, “Wait shit, we're going to your mountain, I'm so–  _ I'm so excited! _ I'm so curious, I wanna know how you spent your time during those years…!  _ But, _ we're going to throw _ that _ away? Isn't it… important to you?”

Sakusa shook his head, landing a soft kiss on his forehead,  _ “Not as important as you.” _

**━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━**

Without even realizing, the melancholic moon amidst the clouds, took charge as its silvers were cascaded on the planet. It's past 12 a.m and Sakusa was still wide awake, scrutinizing Atsumu's tranquil features as the moonlight seeping through the curtains danced on him, enhancing the exquisiteness of the sight Sakusa was viewing. 

_ Beautiful.  _ The ravenette thought as the faint light crossed paths with him perfectly.

Their  _ QnA _ ended a few hours ago, getting questions such as  _ what's your favorite food? Color? First date?  _ and so much more to the point that Sakusa asked Atsumu for them to stop as he noticed that the blond was about to drift off to a slumber any time soon.

It's midnight and not a single cell in Sakusa's body wanted to rest, spending his time looking at Atsumu as he carefully played with his blond strands that reminded him of the dazzling sun.

_ The sun…  _ The smile on Sakusa's face wore off,  _ soon enough, the sun will replace the moon again, _ he thought, sighing afterwards.

Time flew at a rate of knots.

Days with Atsumu were like seconds,  _ too fast _ — it was frightening; it dipped Sakusa's heart in the pool of fear.

And so, before it drowned even further, Sakusa took out the phone they were using for vlogging, giving a sleeping Atsumu one last look before he started recording himself as he made sure his voice was quiet enough not to wake Atsumu up.

Sakusa cleared his throat, “I don't know why I had the sudden urge to film myself, but I needed to talk to someone but I don't want to wake Atsumu up, so, I'll just say my worries here.”

He took a deep breath, “It's 12 a.m and I'm scared. It's natural to be scared, right? Life is full of uncertainties. My whole life is filled with that, and now that I'm sharing my life with this sleeping beauty over here, his are now also filled with uncertainties  _ and _ danger. It scares me. It's frightening because I know forever is non-existent. There are times that I want Atsumu to walk away but heck, my heart is longing for his presence. I'm selfish. So selfish. There are times I wanna say fuck being a realist, perhaps  _ forever  _ exists. And now, I'll just say that the word  _ forever  _ is childish. Don't know why. Maybe,  _ just  _ maybe _. Eternity is better.” _

Sakusa shut his eyes close, gazing at Atsumu who had his lips parted, almost making the ravenette chuckle, _ “Hey _ Atsumu, if you see this,  _ I want to tell you that you're my eternity.”  _ Sakusa paused. _ “ _ Oh god, since when did I become so cheesy. I love you so much, you're the best thing that happened to me.  _ Your presence is a present _ . Atsumu, you know, I may act like I don't like recording videos with you but, I love it,  _ Atsumu, I love it. _ Because these memories stored in films  _ are eternal _ . _ It will never be gone.  _ Everything else will be gone, everything else will all fade and dissolve into bits and pieces and ashes, but our intertwined hearts? It stays.  _ Our hearts are eternal, including the memories residing within.” _

Sakusa painted himself a somber smile, _“_ One day, you'll leave, but our memories will stay, and with that, I could never say that you left me at all. How could I?” he gulped, “We can't live _forever._ But Atsumu? _Love? We are endless._ Thank you for being here, you're a gift yourself. A gift crafting a gift doesn't make sense, love. I don't need a necklace, I don't need another gift when you're already here. I'm so blessed to have you here with me. _It's the greatest gift.”_

Sakusa let out the softest chortle, “I'm going to sleep now, sweet dreams Atsumu, wake up early. I love you.” 

Then, he clicked the button that ended the video.

Sakusa exhaled in relief, feeling the fear in his chest succumbing into ashes now stepped on the ground; the only thing,  _ the only one  _ that remained in his heart, is Atsumu.

Sakusa slowly lays down the bed as his eyes were kept still on the blond, and by the time he laid down successfully without waking his lover up, a sigh of relief was released again.

Their life is full of dangers, but  _ together _ they will overcome the waves that try to break their bond, after all, the waves settle down too, doesn't it? For they were stronger than anything,  _ than anyone,  _ and for that to happen: trust is a must.

All Sakusa could do is to trust him— _ trust their relationship _ , and trust that whenever Sakusa's eyes flutter open in the day,  _ Atsumu will be there _ , laying beside him,  _ alive _ , breathing and  _ staying. _

But the next morning that greeted them, Sakusa woke up with a blond out of sight.

The next morning, Atsumu was nowhere to be found.

**_to be continued in the next episode!_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LAJSUS I HAD FUN WRITING THIS FIC HONESTLY EVEN THO IT DOESN'T MAKE SENSE,, I MEAN IT DOES,,, A LIL,,, LAST UPDATE IS MOST PROB NEXT WEEK! IM SO EXCITED TO FINISH THIS BC IM CRAVING FOR ANGST AND I WANNA WRITE ANGST <\3


	7. episode seven!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sakuatsu dating at Sakusa's hometown.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is LONG. I did it so quick, I'm so cool lol, just kidding. (if insta friends saw that i posted im so sorry im not ignoring yall istg just... give me time-) KEO if ure reading this.. the last line is the line i told u abt! <3 this last chap is for u
> 
> errors will be corrected later

As soon as the serene light streaks of the sun warmed Sakusa's pale skin, an unsettling sound similar to that of the drums resonated on the tiled floor— it was the acceleration of the ravenette's heartbeats as he remained petrified amidst the execrable event that just occurred.

“Look, Kiyoomi,  _ calm down _ .” Komori, who just woke up from his slumber, yawned out of languor as the first thing he needed to do was to bring his cousin back to his usual tranquil state. “We aren't weak, okay? We can sense danger, and the both of us are always alarmed, yeah?”

Sakusa's black hues that revealed fear, goggled at the cerulean themed mattress where the callow blond was last seen. He replied blankly,  _ “Yeah.”  _ says the man who didn't even seem to hear the brunet's words.

Komori sighed exasperatedly, “Then that means he isn't in danger. He probably took a stroll, _ I mean _ ,” he then pointed at the side table where there weren't any devices present on top, “Atsumu even took his phone with him!”

Sakusa stared at him; his ebony orbs shone a glint of hope that lifted the corners of Komori's lips, though the anticipated relief never reached its destination as the perplexed ravenette's gaze contrasted the sentence that was about to slip past his mouth.

“Yeah. Of course.” Sakusa begins; his feet leading him to the door, “That means he's just taking a walk outside and I have to find him again. Thanks Komori.”

“Huh?!” The half-breed's features contorted as he exclaimed, “Idiot! I meant, he's probably taking a walk and that he'll come back soon! Like?! This is your third attempt in finding him!  _ What I'm trying to say is that—” _

What Komori is trying to say is useless.  _ Useless, _ he hollered in his head as the deafening slam of the door halted the flow of his speech, spooking the hell out of him.

Komori took a deep breath as his gaze casted aghast on the shut door. “They're making me cry.”

**━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━**

An amalgamation of panic and fear resided in the inevitable shadow of Sakusa, not leaving him no matter his speed that did nothing but amplify his pounding heart as he hustled to the vestibule in the hopes of seeing Atsumu— but his presence remained undetected.

The heap of emotions swirling inside of him only needed a little push before it morphs into tears that would repeatedly knock the house of his soul that was so close to unlocking its doors where the river of fear would start streaming down.

Sakusa gulped as if to swallow his own despondency, continuing to search for his lover.

On ordinary days, the ravenette, who was as taciturn as always, dodged every unnecessary opportunity that involved interacting with humans, not wanting to lack vitality as he desired to reserve all of his energy for Atsumu and Atsumu  _ only. _

Though today was different; desperation seeped through the cracks of his placid mask. It didn't matter if he had to enter a conversation with countless humans just to gather information about Atsumu's whereabouts as every small detail they may hand is worth a pile of gold.

“Excuse me,” Sakusa started with the lady in the counter who smiled in response, “Have you seen a man with blond hair who's charming and uhm, he has a handsome face, he's noisy, he's about  _ this _ tall, he's wearing black and gray clothes–”

_ “Omi?” _

Sakusa's limbs froze.

Ignore the fact that the following line is exaggerated, but it was as if the world halted on its axis— the atmosphere thickened as Sakusa's features twisted, quivering as his worries alleviated that soon completely dissipated into ashes once he faced the man who called for him.

_ There he was _ . The familiar alluring face whose head was adorned by disheveled golden locks, the familiar smile that bedazzled, the one that rivaled the radiance of the sun— Atsumu's arms stretched sidewards; it was the sweetest invitation for Sakusa who had been longing for the warmth found in his touch.

But before he lost to his temptation, Sakusa scrutinized Atsumu from head to toe, examining him to see any signs of wounds.  _ He looks— he is safe. _ A smile spread across his face once his meticulous observation spotted nothing. Then, he allowed himself to melt against his body.

Atsumu giggled; such a melody made Sakusa's heart rejoice in triumph, tying his insides in a knot.  _ Ah _ , Atsumu's hands that traveled across his clothed back,  _ its heat, _ the way it soothed Sakusa. His warm breath that ghosted around his neck, his lips brushing his skin.  _ Bliss. _

The ravenette relished every second of it– wait.  _ wait.  _ Sakusa pulled back, widened eyes boring through him, “But where did you go? You're not hurt. It's a relief. But  _ where _ the hell did you go? Did you know how worried I was?  _ Atsumu _ , can you please leave me a note at least? Or you could've just woken me up–”

_ “Sorry.” _ Atsumu drawled the vowels as he took his hand in his, staring at the floor, “I can't tell you…”

Sakusa frowned,  _ why? _

Atsumu held his hand tighter, lifting it before pressing his warm lips against the back of his palm, flipping Sakusa's stomach as if it was the easiest task in the planet,  _ “Yet.” _ he leans in for another kiss, “I can't tell you  _ yet. _ ”

God. Oh my god. Atsumu's visuals made the gods themselves admit defeat, just how could someone achieve this level of looks? It's higher than his confidence that is higher than the eiffel tower. Sakusa was grateful he could feel Atsumu against his hands, or else he would deem him as a man that came straight out of his fantasies.

“Besides,  _ Omi,  _ don't be mad, you keep secrets from me for  _ months _ . Very unfair, Omi.”

With all of that said, Sakusa felt himself flushed, “When… I am going to know?”

Atsumu pinched his cheeks, imitating the saccharine actions he had always done to him, “Like, later? Yeah,  _ later.” _

Sakusa gave him a light nod, “Okay.  _ I trust you.” _

_ “Okay. I trust you~” _ Komori, from afar, mimicked them, emphasizing random letters before he dissolved into laughter as he recorded the whole scene unfolding in front of a few people who felt themselves indulged in the sight of a couple displaying their affection without any shame in public.

_ Ugh.  _ They're so embarrassing.

**━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━**

Rapture adhered to the balmy breeze that enveloped the three men where the dainty fragments of the afternoon sun's gentle glow danced on their skin. They were sheltered by the entangled branches of trees and their olive green leaves that almost blocked the gushing rays from seeping through.

They are currently in a ‘ _ cave made of trees’.  _ (That was how Atsumu labeled the trees whose branches frowned on either side of the pathway where lies the countless leaves that produced a crunchy sound as they stepped on it.)

Komori started filming the lovebirds who looked like they were living in their own world. “Oh look at these two.  _ Yuck. _ ” He recoils in distaste as his phone recorded a frame where Sakusa is also recording Atsumu who seemed to travel back to his youth as he playfully brisk walked and jumped just to hear more of the  _ crunchy _ sounds.

The pearly whites suited Atsumu's princely face as the light streaks of the yellow cosmic body adorned him in the prettiest way possible. Sakusa smiled; a smile worn by the lips whose corners could reach the clouds. He zoomed in on Atsumu as he whispered, “Everybody look at my man.”

Atsumu tripped.

Sakusa frowned, “Who is this man?”

A hazy titter that was probably coming from Komori barely reached Sakusa who swiftly shut his phone off, yelling as he ran towards the blond, “Atsumu?! Are you okay?!”

Komori made sure that he was recording the sight unfurling in front of his penetrating eyes. “Ah, seriously, now look at him running like that.” The camera followed Sakusa whose face had the words  _ extremely worried _ written, “It's as if Atsumu suffered from falling off a cliff or something, but y'know who's suffering? Me. I'm always suffering. Welcome to another episode of me suffering.”

Atsumu sheepishly laughed,  _ haha oops _ , he says as his skin challenged the deepest scarlet roses; his heart thumped in chagrin as he watched Sakusa frantically run up to him that painted a genuine smile on his blushing face, “Hehe, I'm okay. I swear, Omi, shhh.”

Sakusa's slender fingers grazed his cheeks, before pulling him up,  _ “Why are you so clumsy?” _ he sighed afterwards; his tone was like another home for affection and admiration. His words came out softly, and it always managed to fill Atsumu's stomach with butterflies, placing his chest in a state of turmoil.

Sakusa couldn't help but stare at him with worry sitting on his eyes as he interlocked their fingers; gratification gnawed him up as he loved the way it fitted the gaps as if their hands were two, lost puzzle pieces that found their way to one another, immediately _ becoming one. “After _ we go to my hometown, where do you want to go?”

“Hmm you keep asking me that since yesterday!” Atsumu's lips formed a pout as he pondered, “I can't really think of anything.”

“You sure?”

“Anywhere quiet is fine by me!”

“Yeah? Okay, pretty sure those places aren't hard to find with Komori around  _ and _ because we're so near to my hometown, and almost every place surrounding it is quiet.”

Sakusa _ , perhaps _ would verbally admit how grateful he is to his cousin who drove them all the way to the mollifying spot that was a walking distance away from their hushed mountains, and of course, for never lowering his guard. (Though, it wasn't obvious, but it was true,  _ really. _ Despite the never-ending whines and complaints, Komori was ready to risk his life for the both of them.) 

Soon, a vivid green mountain entered their field of vision, resulting in Atsumu stopping in his tracks.  _ “Woah.” _ His astonished golden eyes twinkled, gaze strolling over the bottom of the stairs up to the very top which he assumed is their destination, “You lived here, Omi?! Woah. Tell me more! Are we gonna go all the way up? Damn, so high.”

Atsumu squinted at the trees sitting on the highest point that already weakened his limbs as he imagined how it must feel to reach the top. _ Tiring, _ his brain cells (or brain cell) screamed. His enticing features curled up in hesitations, and Sakusa, as usual, had the cognizance of the emotions Atsumu was feeling.

“Atsumu… idiot.” Sakusa commented, making the blond glower at him, “I can just carry you and we can run towards the peak at full speed.”

Komori nodded, “Yeah, Atsumu, we're cool beings, we don't get tired from that. We can run real fast.”

Atsumu's eyes were narrowed slits, quite unsure of the said suggestion. However, his curious side longed to know how it feels like to be in a twilight movie where the main lead would carry the protagonist as he runs through the webs of trees at a rate of knots. And most of the time, Atsumu's curious side takes over. This time wasn't any different.

Atsumu faced his lover, “Aight.  _ Let's do it.” _

Without any words in response, Sakusa lifted the enthusiastic blond who shrieked as the smirking urban legend took multiple leaps forward with Komori following behind; the three felt the blowing wind slap their faces in an odd way where it was enjoyable as it filled their lungs. 

Their fleshes blended with the fresh air as their surroundings— the trees, grasses, and skies blended their earthy tones— hazy and blurry as they bolted through the woods; such a scenery that only a special human besides countless mythical creatures could see.

Blood rushed through their veins as their hearts pumped in  _ freedom. _ The delightful nature sure does spark exquisite sentiments within people; what Atsumu felt proved the previous statement.

The blond felt himself in a state of trance. It was as if he was in a fast forwarded video— it only took a second before everything paused.  _ “Are we…”  _ Sakusa puts him down with solicitously, “Are we already here?”

Komori chortled, “Fun, right?”

“You okay?” Asks Sakusa.

Atsumu repeatedly nodded, easing his worries. “That was really damn awesome. We should do that often!”

Sakusa smiled, pleased with his reply, “Should we go–”

_ “Wait.” _ Komori stepped in between them, earning a rise in his cousin's brow, “This is where you guys should leave me. Cries.”

“Did ya just say cries?”

Komori sighed dramatically, “This is where we part losers. You guys need privacy and I'll be giving that to the both of you but  _ don't worry! _ I'll still be here in this mountain, making sure the both of you are away from danger.”

Sakusa patted his shoulder lightly; he didn't know how to express his deepest gratitude as nothing seemed to be enough to repay Komori who was like a brother to him.  _ A family. _ “Thank you.” He repeated,  _ “Thank you.” _

“Of course dummy.” The brunet rolled his eyes, 

“I'll always be here.”

**━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━**

Atsumu's astounded coloured gaze remained scintillating amidst the undisturbed meadows with a variety of blooming flowers and trees that swayed along the hush of the air where the gratifying fragrance of bucolic dwelled.  _ Nature is indeed beautiful _ , Atsumu nodded to himself.

“Omi, who did the stairs? Was it already there since the very beginning?” The blond asked his lover who was having splendid reveries as he sank in the new details of his old home.

Sakusa looked back at him. “There were people who  _ lived _ here, Atsumu. A really,  _ really, _ small amount of people lived here before. There are probably some people left who I assume are the descendants of the humans who once claimed some part of this land as theirs. But they're all kind, so no worries.” 

Sakusa held his hand as he gazed into his sunny orbs, “Besides, I bet they're not here. They probably consider this as a place to visit whenever they want to. They're lucky, not a lot of people know about the existence of this place.”

“Woah.” Atsumu snickered, “Hearing you call  _ humans, _ kind, is just wow,  _ surprising. _ But since you're the one who said it, then they must have the heart of the angels.”

Sakusa chuckled, agreeing with the blond, “Do you want to see their houses? We won't enter of course, we'll just see it from afar. I made good memories with the people who lived there before.”

Atsumu excessively nodded, dragging Sakusa to wherever his feet led him, “Let's go, let's go, I wanna see! I wanna know more about you and the people who grew with you!”

“Alright, alright. Pretty sure it's this way.” Says Sakusa as Atsumu happily skipped his way, following him. The ravenette started telling an untold story, “When I was a kid, all I had with me was Komori. It was fun. Though, I preferred being alone in my spot near the clear lake. It's peaceful there.”

“You've always been scrupulous, hm, Omi? You didn't want to have physical contact with anyone back then?” Atsumu asked; there was a hint of raillery hidden in his tone that Sakusa immediately detected, making him roll his eyes playfully.

“Yeah. Until someone entered my life. One of the people who lived  _ there,” _ Sakusa pointed at the house made of wood, “was  _ her. _ ”

Atsumu stood still—  _ ah, we're here— _ gaping at the dainty wooden house that stayed unblemished as he inferred that there  _ must _ be people who cleans and polishes the home from time to time. The blond smiled at the sight of a home well taken care of, almost escorting the words from Sakusa out of his ears. “Wait. Baby, did you say that the girl who is the uh previous me, lived here before?”

“Ahuh.” Sakusa hummed,  _ that's right. _ “I haven't met the people who now own this house but since I knew their family years ago, I'll just assume that they're kind—  _ wait.”  _ Sakusa's gaze landed on him, cupping his face, “Are you bothered by it? By this talk I mean…”

Atsumu shook his head; a blank expression plastered on his face, “No…? Not really?”

Atsumu tended to say it as a statement. However, it came out as a question dipped in hesitancy and unsettledness that did nothing but baffle the blond who knew that he wasn't spitting out lies.  _ It's true.  _ He's not bothered— or perhaps, a part of him still is, though admitting that annoyed him. “No, Omi, I'm fine with this! Besides I really want to know more about you and uh,  _ her, _ I guess.”

Sakusa sighed, smiling at his lover, “Nope, nope, let's talk about my other memories,  _ hmm, _ I can't remember almost everything– oh, here.” Sakusa pointed at a shady spot under a giant tree far from the wooden house, “That's the favorite place of my dog.”

Atsumu bit the insides of his cheeks as he didn't want a wide grin to form on his face. Well, of course he imagined his lover holding a small puppy in his arms without any signs of disgust on his face. Oh to see a younger Sakusa swooning over a little fluffy creature as he baby talked it— Atsumu could feel his heart squeeze.  _ “Aww, Omi,  _ why did ya never told me that you had a doggo?”

Sakusa felt heat creep up to his face, “Uhm, no reason.”

“You didn't go _ ewww _ on it?!”

The ravenette scoffed, “Of course! Star is a clean and good dog.”

Atsumu bursted into giggles, “Oh my god you named your pet,  _ star.” _

“I did…”

“Where's the dog now?”

Sakusa apathetically stared at Atsumu whose eyes had stirring genuineness in them that made the ravenette want to laugh at his stupidity. “I don't know, love. But it's still alive and breathing.”

“Aww,” Atsumu wrapped his arms around Sakusa's, “I'm glad they're okay.”

_ Oh my god. _ Sakusa wanted to scream,  _ Atsumu, my dog is in heaven.  _ But he chose to say, “Yes. Me too. I am delighted.” instead.

Atsumu setted his head on Sakusa's shoulder, “We should get a dog.”

Sakusa gaped at him for a second, then flipping his stomach as he imagined Atsumu holding a puppy with golden eyes that gleamed every time the dog wags its tail, making him want to say: “You're so cute.”

“Wow. You said that out loud.” Atsumu tittered at his  _ adorable _ mistake.

Sakusa involuntarily covered his mouth as if it would halt his speech and mask the roses growing across his cheeks, “Yeah… shut up, stop laughing… Atsumu shush, let's just go to that one spot I mentioned. The one I told you about earlier, the one near the lake.”

“Ah,” Atsumu nodded, tugging his lover's garment, “yes! I remember! Let's go there, please! I wanna  _ see. _ ”

Sakusa ruffled his hair, “Alright, let's go. Stay with me.”

The next ten minutes was spent on feeling one another's warm hand.  _ His _ touch; the way Sakusa's thumb drew circles on the back of his palm. The way Atsumu held his hand tightly, swinging it whenever he felt like doing so. All the sweet minimal actions made their hearts skip a beat.

Times like these reminded them that loving each other also meant loving one another's silence— understanding it, remaining contented with it, and  _ treasuring it. _ For the serenity draping them wouldn't last long before the chaos from outside would barge in their relationship once again.

It only took a short time before they arrived. Sakusa loosened his grip as he could feel Atsumu wanting to let go for a moment; he was mesmerized by the matchless nature presented in front of him— by the twinkling trickling lake filled skies where boulders sat beside, and by the tall and narrow trees that danced to the song of the wind. The greeneries and blues— it's beautiful. _It's_ _their very own world._

A peaceful world with just the two of them; hearts in paradise.

Sakusa chose to sit on one of the enormous rocks, debating whether he would dip his feet in the crystal clear lake or let it rest on the firm object. In the end, he chose the latter as he wanted to film Atsumu who can be seen soaking his feet in the lake. Sakusa started recording.

The delicate sunlight aligned with the blond's teeth as he gave his lover a glance, giggling before focusing on the body of water again, allowing the liquid to permeate through the gaps between his fingers. 

Atsumu splashed his face with the water as he looked above; golden eyes squinting as he let himself become one with the melody of the chirping birds and the exquisite water clung to him, almost never wanting to cleave himself from it.

Meanwhile, Sakusa felt himself embraced by a peculiar warmth caused by seeing Atsumu having fun, sighing dreamily as he made sure to film them all. Such a view practically dissolved his worries about  _ tomorrow _ . However, those worries remained insoluble. Seeing Atsumu in an elated state made him think about his happiness—  _ their happiness _ that probably wouldn't last long–

Sakusa shook his head as if to shoo all the negative thoughts away, staring at Atsumu for such a long time, wanting to embed the scene in his brain. 

_Tomorrow, huh?_ Tomorrow would be the first day with them back to their normal lives, and today is the last day recording videos for the _Unearthing Urban Legends_ show. Tomorrow would be filled with uncertainties, doubts and _danger—_ _hopefully not,_ Sakusa wished.

Sakusa didn't know what kind of events awaited them, it's not like he could ask Komori to protect them until the end.  _ That's too much, _ Sakusa thought. The only thing he could do is trust in their unwavering relationship; he must trust that they could protect themselves no matter what.

As Sakusa drowned in his thoughts, he didn't realize that the camera panned to the surface of the water, filming the glistening lake instead of his sun— Atsumu, who noticed the sudden change in his mood, ran towards his lover as he brought his worries with him.

“Omi?” 

Atsumu sat beside him, startled as he was greeted by a sudden swaddle of Sakusa's arms, placing his head on his chest where he could clearly hear his loudly beating heart that lifted the corners of his lips into a smile, “Is everything okay?”

Sakusa's breath tickled Atsumu's skin, planting a gentle kiss on his neck, “The truth is, I'm worried.” he admitted, making the smile on Atsumu's face grow wider.

Atsumu felt proud of the nine tailed fox. Before, he would never confess with utmost honesty as he was used to bottling his feelings inside, never wanting someone to open its cap. But now? Sakusa was willing to share his worries and thoughts with his other half. Atsumu sighed blithely, patting his lover's back, “Alright, tell me more about it. I'm listening.”

Sakusa was grateful to have Atsumu who would drop everything, even his happiness (though, he would never want him to do that) just to rush to his side, giving him a cradle of comfort. He hugged him tighter, “I'm worried about tomorrow and the days after that. I don't want  _ us _ to get hurt, pretty sure I could defend myself, but not all the times I could be with you– and no, I am not underestimating you, love. I just couldn't help but be worried.”

Oh, also, perhaps Sakusa had forgotten that the camera was still recording their whole conversation.

Atsumu's hands went up and down against his back, soothing the ebony haired man. “I know. You're not underestimating anyone,  _ I know. _ I'm worried about it too, I don't want us to be in danger, but Omi, the people who are after you– and maybe, after me too, are all humans right?”

“Humans who know that I can't harm them.” Sakusa corrected the blond.

“Okay then! But I can still harm them!” Atsumu replied, giggling right after that made Sakusa push him lightly with a look that aimed to say:  _ don't do anything that might get you in trouble. _

Atsumu shook his head, cupping his face, debunking all the false ideas in his head. “What I mean is that if they're also humans that means I could defend myself, ya know! Also,  _ also,” _ He grabbed Sakusa's hand, “I don't know if you noticed but this show gained us popularity! With people's eyes and attention on us, I bet the greedy group of people and the Sugawara fanclub would be scared to harm us since there's a 99% chance that they'd get caught!”

Hearing that lightened Sakusa's heart as Atsumu stated nothing but facts, and at the same time, it was one of the ways to reassure the ravenette.  _ I'm so lucky. _

Atsumu continued, “Yer strategy is something like that, right? More people watching us, more chances that they won't harm us since their mischief will be spotted easily? It's working pretty well, Omi.” he plants a kiss on his lips, _ “My baby is so smart.” _

The last sentence made Sakusa gulp, oh how he loved to bathe in compliments coming from Atsumu; the warmth he felt, the tingles he felt,  _ he wanted more, _ and Atsumu was very willing to give him all of it just to satisfy him.

“Omi…” Atsumu whispered, his lips brushing against his reddened ear, “You're so beautiful.”

Sakusa shuddered; his throat dry as he couldn't find the right words to be able to give him a reply.

Atsumu kissed his forehead twice, focusing on the dark moles sitting on top, “Have I ever told ya that your moles are so cute? It suits you well, makes you look prettier.”

Sakusa blushed hard; his face competed with the darkest red tomatoes. Only one person could make him feel like  _ this _ , only one person could send his heart into a racing match, contorting his insides repeatedly without fail.  _ Ah, _ he could ascend to heaven any moment if Atsumu kept being like this.

Atsumu smirked as he loved the silent yet loud reactions he was receiving, continuing to do his heavenly work as he showered him with multiple praises; his warm lips trailed the bridge of his nose down to its tip, then tracing his cheek bones, and _ his chiseled jawlines— _ it was as if he was avoiding the part that Sakusa wanted him to kiss.  _ His lips. _

Sakusa licked his own lips as his mouth felt a  _ little bit _ lonely as it didn't get the attention he was anticipating, and the sight only draped Atsumu with heat; his heart desired to see him in this  _ cute _ state, and Sakusa, of course knew that. (He wouldn't admit that he liked it though.)

Atsumu used his low gravelly voice, “Omi, we haven't had a proper kiss since the recording of this show, right?” 

_ “Right.” _ Sakusa let out a breathy response.

Atsumu chortled, slowly sinking his slender fingers in the silky raven strands to pull him in. The blond connected his lips with Sakusa's parted one, starting out gently. He nibbled his bottom lip, before claiming his mouth as Sakusa's hands explored his body that caused the heat in their stomach to rise up to their chest.

Sakusa's gaze leaped from his golden eyes to his lips; it fluttered close when he felt Atsumu deepening the kiss that weakened his knees, thanking the rock for supporting his legs.  _ Oh, _ the sounds of their thumping hearts combined would probably beat drummers as it did nothing but intensify and accelerate.

Atsumu's lips tasted like saccharine honey.  _ It tasted like a sweet home _ that sheltered him on a wintry day. Sakusa almost forgot to breathe as Atsumu's hungry actions hypnotized him to forget his very own name, only knowing nothing but to chant the name of his lover,  _ “Atsumu…”  _ he pulled back only to interact with his lips against,  _ “Mhm, Atsumu–” _

The blond accidentally grabbed his hair harshly, earning tiny noises from the other,  _ “Omi shhh.”  _ he then continued his adventure occurring past the ravenette's lips, visiting  _ his _ untouched territories that made Sakusa's heart long to slip his hands under his garment, though, with all of his might, he restrained himself.

_ “Atsumu–”  _ Sakusa pulled back, gathering oxygen, panting as he looked at Atsumu whose golden eyes darkened. Their beating hearts took a long time before they calmed down.

“That was good.” Atsumu caressed his cheek. “ _ You're so good. _ ”

“Yeah…” Answered Sakusa who felt his soul leaving his body during the whole kiss.

Atsumu then giggled, making Sakusa throw him a questionable look, “Let's do more than that at home, yeah?”

Sakusa felt himself heat up even more,  _ “Yeah.”  _ he replied again, but this time, quickly— averting his shy gaze from his lover as he rummaged through his pocket, watering Atsumu's blooming curiosity.

“What are ya finding, Omi?” Atsumu peered over his shoulder, revealing the sight of a familiar box wrapped with a cloth—  _ it's that box. _

Sakusa handed it to him and the blond was still confused as ever, staring at him with question marks on his face, before he remembered yesterday's conversation about throwing a certain gift to a lake, resulting in him squinting at Sakusa as if to ask:  _ are you really sure you want me to throw this?  _

Sakusa nodded, lightly pushing his hand that held the box,  _ yes, do it. _

And with that, Atsumu could feel his smile widening, sparing Sakusa one last glance before swinging his arm as he aimed to throw it with all of his strength. Then, he smirked as he heard the loud splatter of the water that rippled due to the material crashing its tranquility. Perhaps, it floated, but it didn't matter. For them, it's long gone. The past is the past. And Atsumu? He's the present. _His present._

Speaking of presents reminded Atsumu of  _ something _ that had to do with the incident earlier this morning. “Omi!” He called for him, sitting beside him again, “Do you want to know where I went when you were sleeping?”

Sakusa almost shot up. _ Right,  _ the ravenette up until now still hasn't had any ideas about it, “Yes.” he nodded rapidly, “Where did you go? What did you do?”

Atsumu shushed him, leaning on his shoulder as he interlocked their fingers. “I woke up at like, 4? 3? 4 a.m, I think? I grabbed the phone to check the time, but then I couldn't sleep anymore, then I saw you sleeping, and ya were  _ so cute!” _

Sakusa's jaw clicked out of embarrassment, causing Atsumu to chuckle, “Go on. Continue.”

The blond complied. “So yeah, since yer adorbs, I opened the camera to capture you, but instead of taking a picture of you, I noticed something else.”

Sakusa lifted his brow in confusion.  _ What could it be— Oh. _ His black hued eyes goggled as he gasped. He stared at Atsumu who wore a genuine smile.

The both of them said,  _ “The video.” _

Atsumu's eyes glistened in enthusiasm while Sakusa wanted to bury himself six feet under; chagrin gobbled him up as he remembered all he said in the recording, not having enough bravery to look at Atsumu directly. He stammered, “What's the relation between the vid and you suddenly disappearing…?”

Atsumu exhaled blissfully, “Listen to me first, baby. That video made me  _ cry. _ ” 

Sakusa finally looked back at him. Atsumu shook his head, “In a good way of course… Ya know, Omi, I regret something.”

_ Regrets? _ Sakusa has forlorn residing in his black orbs that tore Atsumu's heart, and to mend it, he added, “I regret not staying up late with you. I wish I didn't fall asleep early. I wish I was awake when you started getting scared. I'm so sorry, Omi. I wish you've woken me up, so that I could hug you and make all your worries go away. I wish you didn't sleep with a heavy heart because I was there with you,  _ never leaving, never going away, always breathing _ . I'm sorry, Omi…”

Sakusa buried his face deep in the crook of his neck, wrapping his arms around his figure; he made sure that the distance between them was non-existent before he spoke, “Idiot, don't apologize.  _ Please don't. _ Never apologize, and argh, that video was embarrassing.”

“Oh yeah?” Atsumu teased, “It seemed like you wanted me to see it! You recorded it using  _ my  _ phone, Omi!”

Sakusa's face never took a break from being red, “Yeah, yeah, whatever–  _ hey, _ this is unfair, now tell me where did you go?”

Atsumu grinned, “I went to record myself somewhere! And that recording is a gift  _ for you. _ It's a gift that you can't throw away easily and if you do I'll cry lots.” 

Sakusa pushed him with the smallest amount of force exerted. “I won't, I won't. But wait, you disappeared because you recorded something as a gift? I don't know what that is but I'm already thankful.” He kissed his cheek, “Thank you, Atsumu. I already love it, but damn, you really got me so worried…”

Atsumu playfully smacked his chest, “Don't thank me when you don't even know what it is! Also  _ yeah,  _ I'm sorry again, I didn't want you to worry but  _ ugh, _ playing a guitar while singing is hard y'know! I had to take countless videos to make it good! Finding someone to share their guitar with me is also hard! Finding a place where to record it is hard too!”

Sakusa hummed. “That's really tough— wait  _ what?”  _ The man placed both of his hands on either side of Atsumu's shoulder, facing him,  _ “You _ sang? While playing guitar?”

Atsumu beamed, “Yeah?”

Sakusa's ebony orbs shimmered as every flesh of his being wanted to hear  _ and see  _ Atsumu showcasing his other talents, “Let me watch it…  _ What… did you sing?” _

Atsumu scratched his scalp. “Uhm. A song that would probably remind you of me? So that you would  _ never ever _ forget me, and it's hard to throw away a video, it's like throwing away a memory…” Atsumu took a deep breath,  _ “Yellow by Coldplay.”  _

Sakusa felt his lips pressed against each other, forming a thin line as he heeded to what the blond said.  _ Videos are memories stored in a device, and in their minds. _ Then Atsumu told him the title of the song that instantly brightened him up.  _ Yellow? Like the color of happiness? Yeah. That does indeed remind me of you. _

“Yellow huh? Like your hair?” 

“Ugh,” Atsumu groaned, “I knew you'd say that.”

Sakusa sniggered as he watched Atsumu placing the phone in his hands; his eyes jumped from the blond to the device that was waiting for him. He took a glimpse of Atsumu who refused to look at him, softening his heart as he was probably shy. 

_ Alright. _ Sakusa could feel his chest burst in ecstasy, knowing his lover spent time on this—  _ spent effort on it. _ All for him.  _ Just for him. _ He swallowed his breath. He clicked the gallery.  _ He clicked the video, _ and bit his lip.

Atsumu looked like he was in another room. Sakusa decided that he would ask him about it later, because for now, he is immersed in the rich tones the blond created. The four minute video started with Atsumu staring hardly at the camera, (making Sakusa want to laugh) before he sang the first line of the song that sent shivers down the ravenette's spine.

Sakusa shifted his position, focusing on the recording; the sweet refrain of the maple wooden guitar spoke a musical language to Sakusa's soul. Atsumu made it seem like he  _ owned _ it, it was as if he's the master in producing the mellow sounds that tugged his lover's heartstrings every time he strummed.

Atsumu displayed perplexing chords on the fretboard that made Sakusa feel some sort of way.  _ It's beyond amazing, _ the man felt the melody of his warm voice that was like a pillow he hugged during cold nights, sinking in his skin, engraving its notes on his heart and mind.

Again, Sakusa forgot how to breathe as his mouth was left hanging, not even knowing the fact that a tear trickled down his cheeks. If there was one thing Sakusa couldn't prison within, it's euphoria.

_ ‘Look at the stars.’ _

He gently placed the phone down on his lap.

_ ‘Look how they shine for you.’ _

Sakusa searched for the golden hued eyes that twinkled like dainty celestial figures seen every time the moon pours black on the sky.

_ ‘And all the things that you do.’ _

Atsumu gazed back at the raven haired man, only to see the tears streaming down his face that made him fall in love all over again. “Omi?” He wipes the tears away, 

_ “You're my eternity, too.” _

Four words. One line.  _ One line _ that Atsumu would want to tattoo in his brain; a line that he would love to say as his  _ last _ line before he breathes his last breath. 

This event that would soon morph into a memory is one of the happenings in Atsumu's life that he would never forget. It stayed vivid even after a decade passed by— two, three, or ten decades even. Maybe even  _ centuries _ , only if the span of his human life allowed him to.

After this short trip in Sakusa's old home, the nine tailed fox fulfilled his requests; they went to various places— from beaches to tourist spots— every destination was related to nature. Almost everything was filmed which would be edited by the people who worked for the show.

Those people— the editors— who watched almost all the videos on their phone also found a unique recording that made them assume that the couple  _ probably _ recorded it without their knowing. It was the video that Sakusa forgot to turn off. 

Despite forgetting it, he never regretted turning it off. However, he still asked them to remove some of the parts, not wanting some of their memories to be displayed on television, especially the  _ last part _ . (Sakusa asked them to turn off the volume for a reason that will be stated later.) __

The last part where Sakusa had finished watching Atsumu singing, the last part where Atsumu asked him,  _ “Omi, so how did you know that I am the reincarnation of your past lover?” _

At that moment, Sakusa ruffled his hair as he got lost in his golden eyes that rivaled the hardest inescapable mazes, answering after a long pause,  _ “Through a song.” _

“A song?” 

“Yeah.” Sakusa pinched his cheek, “But more like,  _ a melody… or a tune. _ Do you remember any tune that never left your mind? Then it's  _ that  _ tune. When I heard you singing it, I knew it was  _ you. _ ”

Atsumu took time to absorb the information, then squeezing his eyes shut as he easily remembered the melody Sakusa was referring to. “Yes!  _ Yes. _ That  _ one  _ tune. I sang that  _ a lot _ whenever I'm nervous, like back in highschool when I played against you–  _ I played against you and I sang it!– _ ” Atsumu cuts himself. Eyes widened.

“Omi! I've connected the dots!”

“You did connect it.” Sakusa ran his fingers through his hair. “At first, I was unsure if it was really you, but when our eyes met…  _ Ignore how cheesy this might sound… _ I knew it was you, and I proved myself right when we had physical contact.”

Sakusa held his hand, “I didn't–  _ I didn't recoil. _ So then, I knew it really was you. It's a tune I sang to your past lives, I never knew how–  _ I never knew why _ that's the only thing that stayed in their minds– in  _ your mind. _ But I'm glad. Because of that,  _ I found you. _ And for some reason, that tune seems to be catchy only for your past lives and you. I've never heard anyone humming it besides you and I which is a good thing, really. Nobody shall know that tune besides  _ us.” _

Listening to the ravenette saying a lot of words at once made Atsumu want to jump in elation—  _ I love it when he's talkative _ — but he decided to set his head on his shoulder again; it was one of the most comfortable positions as their heights agreed with it, 

_ “Can you sing for me?” _

Sakusa instantly had the ends of his lips rising. the nine tailed fox knew that he meant:  _ can you hum that melody for me? _ And his answer is, of course,  _ yes, and I'll hum it for you whenever you want me to. _

And he did, he hummed a soulful song that sounded much more pleasing now that Sakusa was the one who's singing it. _ Its unforgettable rhythm, _ its notes that coated Atsumu with comfort—  _ he loved them all. _ It's a song that soothed one's mind, a song that he would never want to reach other people's ears,

_ for that song, is theirs. _

It's a song that dissipated their doubts into nothing. It was magical. Their worries for tomorrow and the days after that? It also morphed into dust. Yesterday is yesterday, it doesn't matter, and so does tomorrow. What matters is them. _Just them._ _The present matters._

Sure, there would be tons of dangers waiting for them, and it's not okay. It would never be okay, but was that enough to shatter their bond? Was that enough to stop their beating hearts?  _ No. It isn't. _ The both of them swore to protect each other. 

They would share everything: the pain, the worries, the  _ love, their soul, and the memories. _

Especially the memories of them travelling to different places with a camera in hand, and if you ask Atsumu about the favorite place he went to? No doubt, he would answer  _ ‘Omi's hometown’ _ , specifically,  _ ‘the spot near the lake’  _ for that's where they exchanged another line that abided in two bodies, one heart, and _ one soul. _

Sakusa lifted his chin to meet his eyes rich in gold, pressing his lips against his plump ones before whispering a promise that never got broken. 

A promise Atsumu believes in. 

A promise he held onto until the day he left the world.

_ “There's no such thing as forever, but rest assured. Our love is immortal.” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU FOR READING OR THANK YOU FOR WATCHING- honestly. I wrote the 1st chap of this fic back in december 30, and posted it in, december 30. It was at that moment, I knew that I need to finish what I started even though I kinda regretted starting this because aaaa me? I could never leave an unfinished work. When I posted the 1st chapter my mind was like "hey u should make this a 7-chapter fic since theyre filming the show for 7 days" and i was like "yeah u right" and bOOm i suddenly said ayo this fic has 7 chaps. But damn, I didn't had any plot in mind yk. When I wrote ch2 that's when I had a little idea about the plot. and when I wrote the enxt chapters after that, I finally made myself a whole docx just for ideas about this fic. This fic is home ig, most of the time whe writing this I really, really enjoyed it. It's like a challenge to me. after I post this I bet the numbers of works is like 20k ish which terrifies me. I wrote this in less than a month. I wrote 20k words with Sakuatsu flirting 99% of the time in less than a month, during school days!!! I'm.. so cool no jk i just write fast! I'm a good kid and student istg, I won't just dedicate all of my time to writing. Anyway, wow, i feel so satisfied. I feel so happy. Now, I'll move on from fluff to angst. I love angst. I'm more comfortable writing angst. Honestly, I'm not that proud of this fic but ig I'm proud of myself, lol self ure so cool. I'm not good with fluff, and I continued this not for anyone, I continued this for myself. In the end, I loved this fic. Btw, my writing is better in angst cmon check my other fics cmon pspspspsps.
> 
> follow me on twt bc im cool, same username @oiksaeri (idk how to link it..)  
> follow me on ig bc im cool even tho i left that acc coz it's ew, same username @oiksaeri

**Author's Note:**

> DONT ATTACK ME I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT IM DOING IDK HOW PRODUCING A TV SHOW WORKS HELP!!


End file.
